Gundam 00: The Twin Core IS
by JohnDestroyer
Summary: What if Setsuna killed Ribbons before they switched suits? What if he was sent to the IS world? How can he cope up? Find out here. Characters would hace OOC moments. IchikaXHarem? SetsunaX? No Flames!
1. Prolouge

Hello! This is my second fic while I think of more ideas for my first. This portion is for the Bio, Specs & prologue to the story.

Disclaimer: All characters & series belong to their owners.

* * *

 **Name: Setsuna F. Seiei**

 **Age: 21**

 **Race: Pure Breed Innovator**

 **Height: 175cm**

 **Weight: 58 kg**

 **Birthdate: April 7, 2291**

 **Gundam: GN-0000 00 Gundam**

Description: A tall man in his early 20's, Setsuna is taciturn, introverted, and wholeheartedly against war. He believes there are key disturbances that prevent the world from coming together in peace and harmony. He has labeled specific people and/or forces as a source of conflict towards the world's path to peace. He has little tolerance for diplomats and politicians, believing that their negotiations only prolong wars and cause more strife (due to personal experience). He's got a vendetta to settle and his past battle experiences stir up old bitter feelings, increasing his combat potential as a beneficial side effect. Though a self-proclaimed atheist, he often questions the motivations of God with people and worldly events. He is getting confused with his new powers as he feels conflicted to how he is supposed to mingle to others in this new world.

 **Cover**

 **Race: Iranian Japanese**

 **Age: 16**

 **Occupation: Test pilot**

 **IS: GN-0000 00**

Description: A newly found male IS pilot, with exceptional intelligence & combat skills, the Celestial Being Development Corporation, a rather shady company, quickly recruited him as the pilot of their new IS. As if it was meant for him, the performance level increased drastically than the other female test pilots. As a result, the company sent him to the academy for him to test its new arsenal. A rather cold man, he distances himself to others and constantly gives glares similar to the legendary Chifuyu Orimura. But this does not stop them from approaching him for a chance to break his thick ice.

 **GN-0000 00 Gundam**

Description: To cope up with the new world & its rules, the 00 Gundam now takes the form of an IS. The GN drive in the suit now has 2 IS cores as a result of its change. To complement its heavy damage done by the battle with the Reborns Gundam, it used the data of the Seven Sword package and transformed the 0-Raiser into the XN-Raiser.

 **Specs**

 **2x GN Beam Saber**

00 is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers, stored on recharge racks in the rear waist. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. Only available in combat mode.

 **GN Shield**

00 can carry a GN Shield made of E-Carbon. An improved version of the GN Shield carried by Exia, it can be stored as two separate pieces either near the GN Drives or on the wings of the 0 Raiser and can also be combined to form a bigger shield. When combined with the GN Field, it becomes a shield with a perfect defense. The tip of the shields are sharp and can be used as a melee weapon. It is one of the default weapons of the IS.

 **2x GN Sword II**

An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's GN Sword, 00's weapon is more conventional in shape. Sword Mode sees the weapons used like conventional broadswords, with a tap connecting the weapons to 00's GN Condenser Network. It also possesses a Beam Saber Mode, in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber. Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to form a double blade-staff. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode, which is more than adequate to destroy most A-Laws mobile suits, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for much larger targets. Even though it can change its function instantly, there is still a slight time lag when 00 draws the weapon. To help counter this issue, 00 is equipped with two of these weapons. One of them is the default weapon in activating the IS.

 **GN Sword III**

The direct descendant of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration". However, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that makes up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword, this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. While having this feature, GN Sword III also has the ability to generate a beam saber, covering the whole blade of the sword. The GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). While the Raiser Sword requires both GN Sword II units present in order to be used, the GN Sword III can initiate it with just one. Can only be used in combat mode.

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 **Twin Drive System**

 **GN Field**

While it is known that 00 Gundam possesses a GN Field mechanism, it is not known whether it can generate only a partial field or a full spherical one in its basic form. This is because it's only been observed to create small partial ones near its GN Drives.

 **Trans-Am System**

Trans-Am works conjunction with 00 Gundam's _Twin Drive System_ , allowing _00_ to generate the already squared particle generation even further higher. Due to the powerful and unstable nature of the _Twin Drive System_ , 00's overwhelming particle output in _Trans Am_ can even overwhelm its own frame and cause an overload _(and de-sync the Twin Drive in the process)_ , the worst case scenario being the self-destruction of the GN Drives. It was because of such mechanical concerns that Trans-Am was highly recommended not to be used until the system complications are corrected. Ultimately 00 Gundam's technical complications couldn't be corrected without the addition of new equipment which came in the form of energy stabilizer equipment, built onto 0 Raiser.

 **7 Sword/G Package**

Description: A package derived from the 7 sword system of the Exia, this package was used to test the combat capability of the 00. Although it was successful, it was removed from the Gundam in favor to its current arsenal before its change. Now, it can be a temporary weapon boost to the IS with its diverse arsenal in 5 minutes. However in this state, the IS cannot connect with the XN-Raiser to proceed to the second shift.

 **Armaments**

 **GN Buster Sword II**

A massive melee weapon with top class destructive power, it is attached to the solar furnace of the left shoulder, and has 2 modes of operation, a sword or a shield. In its "keep" state, a.k.a. shield mode, a large omni-directional GN Field is generated. From the scope of the GN field emission, it appears to also be able to protect nearby allies. This weapon is developed by Ian Vashti after he analyzed the GN Buster Sword of a GN-X II that was stolen by Fon Spaak.

 **GN Katars**

Medium sized swords mounted on the add-on parts at both knees. These are a variation of the katars that made up the 00's original modular shield. The cutting edges are made of the material developed from those that are used in GN condensers. As the GN particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature, it is theoretically possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the material of the GN Katar. While these weapons are in the prototype stage and are very unstable, the experimental concept that it uses was eventually perfected and became a standard for many powerful GN Sword designs that came after it.

 **GN Sword II Long**

Mounted on the right of the waist, it has an enhanced rifle mode compared to the currently adopted GN Sword II. Conversely, it also has decreased rapid fire capability and increased particle consumption. It's equipped with the premise of the complete operational Twin Drive System, and also is the only weapon of the Seven Swords designed for long range battle.

 **GN Sword II Short**

Mounted on the left of the waist, the GN Sword II was developed as a projectile weapon to replace the GN Beam Dagger which Setsuna often used when piloting Exia. The tip part of the sword is attached to a wire, and can be shot out and retracted as many times as needed.

 **GN Sword II Blaster**

A new weapon developed for 00 after the final battle with the Innovators. It was first seen being field tested with the 00, and is said to focus more on long-range firing than close-range melee. The "G", which stands for "Gun", added to the Seven Sword's model number is a direct reference to the addition of this new weapon. The blade presumably uses the same Condenser edge concept that was first experimented with on the GN Katars and was later perfected on the GN Sword III. Unlike other weapons on the Seven Sword/G, this one was adjusted specifically for Setsuna, who is an Innovator. As a result, it can snipe a target 1000km away while in Trans-Am. This weapon is optional; it can only be used when the package is active or while it is on its 2nd shift. 2 more can be used when the XN-Raiser is docked.

 **XN-Raiser Add-on**

Basically the transformed version of the 0-Raiser, it was only a simulation data made for the 0- Raiser to increase the firepower of the unit and the gundam it was supposed to dock. Now, it was made to reality due to the Gundam's changes and it can serve as a support unit to allies and the key to the 00's second shift.

 **Armanents**

 **8x GN Micro Missile**

Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 0 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by Gundams, so more can be stored in the 0 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking. Usable when docked.

 **GN Beam Machine Gun**

Beam weapon using GN Particles, 0 Raiser's main armament. Its firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. It is the same type of weapon as the GN Beam Submachine Gun and the GN Submachine Gun used by Kyrios and Arios respectively. However, as this weapon uses up a lot of GN Particles, for 0 Raiser which is not equipped with a GN Drive, there's a limit of use. Usable when docked.

 **GN Vulcan**

Same weapon as used by Exia. Used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against a solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distraction. The actual use for this weapon is to distract enemies when combining with 00 Gundam. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward.

 **GN Buster Sword III**

Two _GN Buster Sword III_ are equipped for improved flight stability and can also serve as ramming weapons. When combined with the 00 Gundam, the entire craft docks onto the Gundam's back with the sword handles exposed for 00 to quickly use.

 **Special Features**

 **Sensor Unit**

Equipped in front of 0 Raiser, it includes multiple sensors, which are more powerful than those equipped in MS. Used for data gathering in battle, and send the information to other MS. To fully utilize this system, a pilot and a Haro is needed.

 **Raiser System**

Raiser System is a system feature unique to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The system itself is designed to help stabilize the Twin Drive System and store additional GN particles for 00 Gundam. This system is also the key for the 00's one-off ability; The Trans-Am Raiser.

Alright! Now proceeding with the story!

* * *

 **2312 A.D**

A fierce battle is taking place near an asteroid behind the moon. A blue & white mobile suit, the 00 Raiser is clashing swords with a red mobile suit, the Reborns Gundam. As the battle reaches to a conclusion, both suits used their Trans-am to end it. As the Reborns used its fangs to destroy the head, left hand & the suit itself, the 00 quantized, as Ribbons said, to dodge the strong blast and appear right benind him. As Setsuna dealt the final blow, cutting the opponent in half with their Trans-am still active, a portal was activated and sucked both the suits in its vortex.

"I-I've just defeated the twistedness if this world, and now what is happening?" Setsuna, panting, asked to nobody as he watches what was happening to him now.

Then he felt a very painful sensation as he saw his cockpit disappeared, then the whole suit started shrinking.

He can't do anything as he was agonized by the pain and the suit started covering him.

Struggling, he looked at the enemy suit as it exploded, tossing him away and putting him directly into the center of the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" it was all he can do as light blanketed his vision completely unaware what happened next.

* * *

 **IS Academy, Arena 6**

Some members of the Student council were practicing inside the arena as part of their schedule. As they finished, one of them spoke.

"Good work girls!" the president said as she tossed a drink at both combatants.

"Thanks pres" the members said as they catches both bottles and went to her.

"Alright, that's over for today, let's go back" she said as they proceed to leave when suddenly the ground shook for a moment.

"W-what was that?" a member said, scared at what happened. Nobody answered as the saw a shadow in the center of the academy. And it was getting bigger. They all looked up and saw an unknown object approaching fast.

"We got incoming! Look out!" Tatenashi said as they moved out of the way as it crashed in the arena.

"Quickly! Tell Miss Orimura we got something here!" she said as she activated her IS, Mysterious Lady, and approached the unknown.

When the dust settled, what she saw shocked her and the members. It was an IS that looked like a new model. It was also bulky, as its shoulder armor are bigger than theirs. As they slowly approached, she noticed that the pilot was wearing a helmet that covered its entire face. When she removed it, all of them were completely shocked.

"Oh my god?!"

"Do what I see is real?!"

"Another boy is piloting an IS?!"

They all said as they saw Setsuna's face. Tatenashi found his looks quite cute, but quickly removed these thoughts as he was giving out a painful moan.

"Anything from Miss Orimura?!" she shouted.

"She's coming right now! She said to all of us to be quiet about it."

"Good. Let's bring him to the infirmary for now." She said as they dragged the IS and its unconscious pilot.

* * *

 **At Chifuyu & Maya**

She can't believe what was happening now.

An unknown has crashed inside the arena where the student council were practicing.

As they were walking, Maya was nervous as they don't know what had landed inside the school grounds. When both of them reached Arena 6, they saw the council dragging what was supposed to be an IS as they rushed to the scene.

"What is that?" they both asked.

"Ma'am, this was the thing that crashed in the stadium. And we have seen nothing like this before",Tatenashi said as she was holding Setsuna's helmet.

"And its pilot?" Maya asked this time.

"Apparently, it's another boy again" she said not knowing what to reply right.

"What?!" the teachers shouted as they looked at the pilot again. After they confirmed it, Chifuyu told Maya,

"After he has been healed, I want who manufactured this IS, its specs, and why this man is piloting it" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" she said as she helped the members carry the IS along its pilot to the infirmary. Chifuyu then looked at the president and the remaining members.

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, be quiet about what happened here, understood?" she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am" they all saluted in response.

"Good, now leave" she said and they did what they are told.

Now alone, she looked at the crater and studied how far the suit have fallen.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this,_ ' she thought to herself as she left the arena.

She didn't know that what she thought was true.

* * *

AN: Well, Prologue is here! So what do you think? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Chapter 2 everybody! It seems that this story has quite an impact to you guys. I will answer your questions either on PM's and the beginnings of the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters & series belong to their respective owners.**

 **So onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

 **IS Academy- IS Maintenance Hangar**

Inside one of the maintenance hangars of the academy, a blue & white IS is being examined by Maya Yamada with Chifuyu Orimura watching behind her. They are intrigued by its design, most notably its near-human shaped appearance than their standard & personal IS. Maya was trying to access the data inside the IS which the black haired man used. While Chifuyu kept her face calm and stoic, the green-haired teacher was agitated because whatever techniques she used to open the database, there is only one answer:

 **ACCESS DENIED!**

"Still having the same results?" Orimura asked.

Maya can only nod in response. "Yes it is ma'am. The security is far stronger than I can imagine" she added.

"What about the core? Did you see it yet?" she asked again.

"I haven't yet. Trying to find it now." She replied. Using the computer, she scanned the IS to see its internal structure. But when the scan finished what they saw was completely shocking.

The IS has complicated wirings that they never saw before in an IS. Its performance also went off the charts with overwhelming attack, defense, speed and maneuverability. But what they were really shocked though, were at the shoulders of the IS, which contains…

"How can an IS have two IS cores at once?!" Chifuyu shouted as she cannot believe that an IS like this existed.

"I-I don't know ma'am! This is also hard to swallow for me as well!" Maya also stated.

After regaining her composure, Orimura said. "But how? There is no evidence that this can be accomplished. Not even that Bunny-eared woman can build such a thing."

"I also don't know ma'am. There were no theories that existed as well. But if this is possible," she paused then looked at Chifuyu. "How can it still be functional? I mean, two IS cores activated at once? The power consumption rate should be doubled that not even a normal IS can supply such power."

"Hmm, check its supply and condenser cap category" she said and Maya checked it. It was another surprise that the limit of the supply and condensers are unlimited.

"Don't tell me it's a nuclear powered IS core is it?" Chifuyu asked, now interested at this insane IS.

"Negative ma'am, take a look" Maya replied as she zoomed at the cones covering the cores and the device in it.

"It looks like it uses some sort of reactor that uses an unknown energy as its power source" she added.

"Hmm, that explains a little. Then who made it? What country or company made it?" she asked.

"I don't know what country ma'am, but it seems this was made by a group called Celestial Being" she replied.

"Celestial Being? What's that?" Chifuyu asked. "I also don't know Orimura sensei, but it is the only data I collected thanks to its very difficult security" she answered.

"(Sigh), How about its pilot then?" Chifuyu asked again. But when this topic appeared Maya's face became as red as tomatoes.

"He-he's okay ma'am. A-a-along si-side his scars and a-a bullet wound in his sh-sh-shoulder, he's f-f-fine ma'am" Maya answered, remembering every inch of his body when they start undressing him.

"Okay, what's with the stuttering answer and the face?" Chifuyu asked, wondering what happened to her friend.

"N-nothing ma'am!" Maya shouted.

"(Sigh), maybe we should ask the man in question to get answers from our questions." She stated. "He should be awake by now."

"Ye-yes ma'am" she replied, closing the apps she used to crack the security and shut down the computer to prevent anyone tampering it for later and they head to the infirmary. What both of them don't know is that the IS that they see now wasn't really an IS. They also don't know that a red ball sitting behind the IS was preventing them from hacking its database.

"Secret protected. Secret protected."

* * *

 **IS Academy- Infirmary**

"Urgh….mmmmmmm" Setsuna slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness and slowly lifted his heavy body. AS his vision became clearer, what he noticed first is that he is now on earth, in an infirmary to be exact, but he feels suspicious that this isn't earth that he know. First, he was sure that he was at the far side of the moon, in a tough battle with another twin drive gundam, that is Reborns Gundam, and it would be impossible for that portal to send him back to earth.

'I shoudn't worry about that now, but' he thought but he said aloud "Where am I?"

"Looks like our guest has woken up Maya," he heard a woman's voice as he turned to her direction. He then saw a black haired woman and a green haired woman, who looks flustered when their eyes met. Before he can ask the same question again, the black haired woman replied.

"You are at the infirmary of the IS academy after you crashed down at arena 6 of this school. Now, who are you?" she asked with her arms crossed and a stern look but this didn't affect him. He tried to sit up straight, but then his right shoulder started to ache "Ack!"

"Don't even try to do it. You fell at a high place at a fast speed, you should be lucky that you only had that injury. Now who are you?" she said as she checked his status before going to his room.

But this doesn't remove his uneasiness in these women that he just met until now so he lied.

"I am Setsuna F. Seiei, living in Tokyo, Japan, year 2310." He replied earning questioning looks from both of them.

"Did you hit your head in that fall? The year is 2040, or did you live in the wilderness?" after hearing that, he became enraged.

"What do you mean 2040?! And I have not lived in the wilderness woman!" he shouted, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Why you little..!" Chifuyu said as she gave her signature glare, to which he was unfazed and also gave his glare at her. As Maya were scared as the two glared swords at each other, she tried to calm them down.

"U-um, can talk this over?" she ask calmly. However…

"WHAT?!" the combined glares were more than enough to shut her up as her face turned pale. But this was enough to calm them down as they looked at each other, the two teachers sitting on the chairs and settling down. Now it was Setuna's turn to ask questions again.

"Who are you? What do you mean by I'm in year 2040? And where's my gundam?" these question were asked in quick succession, but they were quick to understand.

"My name is Chifuyu Orimura and the green haired woman beside me is Maya Yamada. We mean that the year now is 2040, not 2310 as what you have said, and we don't know the gundam you're talking about. However, if this gundam you speak of is the IS you wear, then it is in the maintenance hangar." She said as he now remembered what happened.

"Great, looks like the portal which sucked me in sent me to this parallel world" he said out loud earning him questioning looks from the women.

But what had alarmed him is that he think they tried to learn the secrets of the 00 as he asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Did you try to open the gundam? Did you try to learn its secrets?" he asked. He didn't know that his brown eyes became golden and the two teachers noticed it. But Maya answered nonetheless.

"Ye-yes, but the only information we got is the name of the company that made it as the security is too tight, that's all," she replied, knowing that he is angry when they tried to open up its database. His face then became stoic as he replied.

"Good, because if you did, this place will be destroyed by its self-destruct sequence" The teachers were alarmed because this is the first time an IS have such destructive power if it destroys itself.

"Can you be trusted?" he asked out of nowhere. What did he mean by that? Did the things he said earlier was fake? The two of them were having doubts that what he said were a lie. Worse, he might be a member of Phantom Task. They looked at each other, agreeing then looked back at Setsuna.

"Fine, we will keep this a secret. But we have conditions" she said, not allowing him to retort she continued. "You have two choices. One, after you are healed, we will kick you out of here and leave you on your own. Two, enroll here because you are the second man that can pilot an IS and your IS have this unlimited power source. By the way, how is it powered?" Chifuyu asked.

"The power source is classified and if necessary, I have to kill myself and the ones who found it, including you." He pointed at them. Maya was terrified because this man just threatened to kill her but Chifuyu maintained her cool as she asked. "Why?"

"Because once it falls into wrong hands, there will be more wars. And I hate wars" he answered.

His answer made sense to them because of the threats of Phantom Task and its possible that if this fell into them, they will win whatever they wished for. Chifuyu asked. "You seem wise for your looks. How old are you really?" then came a quick reply "21."

"EEEHHH?! But you have all these scars in your body and you look like 18 years old!" Maya shouted to which Setsuna raised an eyebrow from his stoic face. Noticing this, she returned to being a ripe tomato and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry"

Chifuyu then noticed that they were getting off track so she continued. "Well then, what will you choose?" he then asked a question. "What do you mean I'm the second man who can pilot this "IS"?"

"It is because normally, only females can use an IS. The first male who can use it was Ms. Orimura's younger brother, Ichika Orimura." Maya answered, regaining her composure after her embarrassment.

Setsuna then thought for a while. If what they said is true, then they could help him return to his world. After a while, he had an answer. "Fine, I accept" the women gave a sigh of relief because they are finished with the issue. Them they heard him say.

"I will introduce myself again. I am Setsuna F. Seiei, a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being of the year 2312" this they did not expect. But they remembered the name of the manufacturer of the IS, or "Gundam" that he spoke of as they raised a question. "What is Celestial Being?"

"Do you have the memory stick in my pants?" he asked making Maya remember it. "Yes, I will go get it" as she left the room. After she returned, she gave the memory stick to him. He then activated it and pressed some buttons, surprising both them. He then gave it to them, saying "All information you want to see is in that stick. Watch it when you are alone, as I do not like anyone seeing it without my permission."

The two of them nodded and Chifuyu said. "Alright, I shall watch it alone with her. Now we'll leave you for a while. Tomorrow, you will attend here as a Test Pilot of Celestial Being Development Corporation"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and tried to ask but Chifuyu spoke again. "It is just an excuse to keep your secret from being exposed. Don't you agree, Mr. Seiei?"

Setsuna gave a small smile as he is impressed at her idea and nodded. "Yes, Orimura-sensei" he sarcastically said.

Chifuyu chuckled at that "Looks like someone can show respect to others even if they only met minutes ago." After that, they left the room. Now alone, he looked at the window, noticing how peaceful it was.

'Do I have to be here? And if so, what would me and my gundam could do?' he thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A few hours after**

Chifuyu and Maya cannot believe what they had seen in the stick that Setsuna gave to them. They didn't know that Celestial Being was a paramilitary organization whose objective was to eliminate wars with wars. They also cannot believe the atrocities of the world governments, the HRL to be specific, which disgusted them.

"It looks like this Celestial Being is the good version of Phantom Task" Chifuyu said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that such a small group can nearly defeat world governments" Maya stated as the continued to watch. They saw that the "Gundam" Setsuna was talking about was named after the organization's "mobile suits" that are clearly more powerful than the suits used by the world governments. They were shocked when they saw their ship destroyed and the organization defeated by a traitor. Then after 4 years, they rise again to finish what they started.

"To think he has his friends killed right before his eyes, he can still live on" Maya said, tears forming in her eyes. Chifuyu agreed, remembering her life when her parents abandoned them, leaving Ichika to her care alone. She can consider her life luckier than him, whom she guessed that his parents were killed and have to live on his own.

"What's in the past is the past, we must move to the future. Come on, we still got work to do" she said as she closed the stick. "Yes ma'am!" Maya replied as they keep the memory stick in a safe place and left the room.

* * *

 **The next day-IS Infirmary**

Setsuna woke up as the sun's rays hit his eyes. He then checked the clock inside the room to find that it was 6:00 in the morning. He then noticed the pile of clothes, books and a note in two of the chairs. He grabbed the note and read it.

 _To Mr. Seiei_

 _Good morning, I hope you are okay now. We left you a pair of your uniform and textbooks on the chair._

 _The students are having breakfast right now and classes will start at 7:00 A.M._

 _Your class is in 1-1, so make sure you bring those books, okay?_

 _I'll tell you your assigned room and get your IS once classes are finished. Please meet me at the Teacher's office._

 _Good luck for your first day here!_

 _P.S. Please don't mind the girls in the class if they became…weird._

 _-Maya Yamada-_

After reading, he then looked at the pile of books and uniform in the chairs and gave out a sigh. Looks like he have to bear with it for a while if he want to go home as he grabbed the clothes and started dressing himself. After that, he then headed for the door.

'Well, here goes' he thought as he opened the door and went to the teacher's office.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In the Cafeteria**

Murmurs and whispers filled the air as the story behind the thing that crashed at arena 6 spread like wildfire. When they tried to ask the student council for what it is, they only shut their mouth, not telling them as Chifuyu Orimura, their idolized teacher, ordered them to. Meanwhile, in the area where the 1st year students were commonly eating, a raven haired student wearing the male version of the IS academy is having breakfast with a girl possessing long black hair with a green ribbon with black stripes in it tied around her hair as a ponytail. While the man was enjoying his meal, the woman, not so much which caught his attention.

"Psst…. Houki, are you still mad at me?" the man asked the girl.

"No, I'm not" the girl, Houki Shinonono, replied but her face tells different.

"Then what's with the face?" he asked.

"Get used to it." She quickly replied, earning a sigh from the boy.

While eating, three girls suddenly came to them, and a girl wearing a fox hoodie asked the man.

"Orimu, can we sit next to you?" She asked the man, Ichika Orimura.

"Oh, sure, go ahead" came his quick reply, earning him Houki's annoyance since she don't like when he is being nice to girls and ignoring her in the process. Then the hooded girl asked out of the blue.

"Hey Orimu, do you know what happened yesterday?" this made Ichika nearly spit out his food as he think it was the accident between him and Houki when he saw her only in nothing but a towel which made her completely furious as she kicked him out of the room with her shinai, putting holes in the door in the process.

"Oh do you mean the thing that crashed in arena 6 yesterday? I heard it recently in the third years." One of the girls said. This was not he expect, did something happened yesterday that they didn't know? He then asked.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Apparently… a strange object fell yesterday and crashed at arena 6 yesterday," one of the girls said. "I don't know what it is, but apparently the student council saw it first as they were training there" she then looked at the hooded girl.

"Hey Nonohon, isn't your sister in the student council? What was it?" she asked Honne Nohotoke.

"Yes it is, but Utsuho-nee said that all the student council members are prohibited to tell about it so I don't anything than that" she replied, shaking her head in apology.

' _I wonder what it is..._ ' he thought. Maybe he should ask his sister about it since she was there. But he quickly abandoned that plan since she would only hit him with her attendance book. He didn't notice that Houki finished her breakfast and is now leaving until she blurted it out.

"I'm done here. I'm going first" she said as she quickly left.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" the girls and Ichika said, not knowing that they ignored her.

* * *

 **IS Academy- Class 1-1**

It was now start of the classes as the students sit to their respective seats. Later their teacher, Maya Yamada, a busty green haired woman told them.

"Alright everyone. Before we start our classes for today I would like to tell something first." This piqued their interest as they listened to her.

"Today we will have a new transfer student!" she clasped her hands and looked at the door. "Mr. Seiei, you can come in now!"

"Wait. Ma'am, did you just say Mr. as in another male student?!" one of the students said, causing an uproar to the remaining students except for three. Houki, who only kept quiet and didn't care of it, Cecilia Alcott, the British representative who looked annoyed that another male student appeared.

' _Another male student?! And I thought that the Japanese boy was the only problem. Not that it matters, I, Cecilia Alcott, shall teach him his place!_ ' she thought and decided to teach him a lesson later.

And lastly Ichika, who was having manly tears because he didn't have to suffer this burden anymore.

When the door opens, they saw a raven haired boy with a Middle Eastern look, with brownish-chestnut eyes, wearing the male version of the academy's uniform with a shorter jacket that only reached his waist and a green diamond in its center as he quietly entered. As he put his books on Maya's desk, he then faced his would be classmates. He then saw a male amongst the room of women, giving him a smile.

' _Looks like Orimura-san was telling the truth. Only women is all I can see here save for Ichika_ ' he thought. As his name appeared in the monitor board in kanji, he spoke in his monotonic voice.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, and as for today I will be your classmate. Let's hope we can get along" he finished with a bow. When he looked up, he noticed the silence of the girls. Not knowing what happened, he scanned the room. The only reactions that he saw different were at the blond girl who looks at him in annoyance, the long, black haired girl who only closed her eyes, and Ichika, who, for some reason, covered his ears. He didn't expect what happens next but Ichika knew all along, as this also happened to him. And then the unexpected happened, for Setsuna anyways.

* * *

 **And IT is done! So how about this chapter? R &R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Wow, looks like this story is making a hit now with over 10 favorites and 10 follows. Now to answer the replies that I picked:**

 **Aburg76: Yes, he will be the one to shut her up and yes, they will get along. But, in this story, Setsuna is still trying to control his Innovator powers so he has a legitimate excuse to be dense. However as for Ichika, you know what it means.**

 **Reishin Amara: Thank you for having high hopes for this story!**

 **KisaragiKei: Don't worry, there will be MOAR!**

 **laigunner03: It is S1 of Infinite Stratos and sorry if he is a bit OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters & series belong to their respective owners.**

 **So onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 00 Launches, Devil Awakens Pt. 1**

 **IS Academy, Class 1-1**

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, and as for today I will be your classmate. Let's hope we can get along" he finished with a bow. When he looked up, he noticed the silence of the girls. Not knowing what happened, he scanned the room. The only reactions that he saw different were at the blond girl who looks at him in annoyance, the long, black haired girl who only closed her eyes, and Ichika, who, for some reason, covered his ears. He didn't expect what happens next but Ichika knew all along, as this also happened to him. And then the unexpected happened, for Setsuna anyways.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S ANOTHER BOY!" shouted the girls as he finished his introduction.

"LOOK! HE"S SO HANDSOME!"

"AND SO POLITE AS WELL!"

"I will talk to him later and invite him to lunch!"

These reactions managed to break his stoic face as he was startled with their sudden uproar. He then remembered what Maya told him earlier in the note.

'So this is what she means of them getting weird. But this is just-' before he finished his thought,

"SILENCE DAMNIT!" A loud slam in the teacher's desk was heard and the populace of the room became quiet. Then they all saw their homeroom teacher, Chifuyu Orimura, glaring at them.

"He," Chifuyu said reffering to Setsuna, "is a Test Pilot of the new IS created by Celestial Being Development Corporation. And as for today, he will be in this class." She said as she looked at him. "Setsuna, go take your seat beside Orimura."

"Yes ma'am" he replied as he silently went at the seat beside Ichika and settling down. Ichika, for one, was more than happy that there is another male student & he is sitting next to him.

"Okay, now that everything is settled, we will continue where we left off" Maya said as the monitor displayed a woman in an oversized astronaut suit with two engineers beside her. While Ichika and the girls were carefully listening, Setsuna on the other hand was in thought while listening.

"So this "IS" was once designed for space travel. Now, it is used as a weapon," he thought with disgust, as he think it was the same as Aeolia's knowledge when he gave it to the world.

"Alright, please open your textbook to page 18" Maya said as they all grabbed the specified book and turned it to the specified page. Meanwhile, Ichika tried to strike a conversation with the new student so he whispered. "Psst… Hey Setsuna, it may be difficult at first, but try to pay attention to class so that you wouldn't be caught by-"

"Orimura!" Chifuyu shouted as she threw the attendance book at Ichika's face. As he massaged his face, Chifuyu glared at him and said. "No whispering in class! Act a little bit like Seiei for once!" The girls giggled as they saw Ichika lowered his head apologetically and was amazed that their teacher actually praised the new student. Said student however, maintained his stoic face as he looked at Ichika and stole a glance at the annoyed blonde. He didn't know what was wrong with her so he focused his thought in class.

' _Let's see what you can do,_ ' Cecilia thought, an evil grin appearing in her beautiful face.

* * *

 **Recess Period**

After the 2nd class ended, all first years quickly went to Class 1-1 to see the new boy in the school. Like the class, they all squealed in delight at how handsome he is and made some normal and not so normal plans with him.

"Hey, what's your favorite food?"

"Do you like anime or video games?"

"Have you lived in the Middle East? How does it look like?"

These, and more questions left Setsuna no room of peace as he sighed. But one particular question sparked a chain reaction among the girls.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This made all girls, outside and inside, screeched at the question. As he furrowed his brows and try to answer their questions in his style, Ichika forced himself out of the crowd and went to Setsuna's side.

"Hey Setsuna, wanna join me and my friends eat?" he asked. Setsuna thought about that. If he could find a temporary breather in this outrage, then this will do. He nodded in response and Ichika suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Great! Now let's get going before Houki gets angry at me again," he said as they left the room. This left the women silent for a while and when they disappeared from their sight, loud screams can be heard from them as they remembered some scenes of the Yaoi books they often read.

* * *

 **At the Cafeteria**

"Where in the world is that moron right now? To leave a woman like this, that IDIOT!" Houki shouted, earning the curious glances of the students eating inside. She was currently waiting for a certain blockhead who said that he has something to pick up. When she looked at the door, she saw Ichika and gave a sigh of relief. But what alarmed her is that the new student is following him,

And they're holding hands.

When Ichika arrived, he noticed that Houki looks scared for some reason so he called out for her.

"Houki? What's wrong?" he asked, which came a stuttering reply from her.

"D-do you h-have 'that' relationship with S-Seiei-san? A-and that fast?" when he heard that, his eyes widened.

"A-Ah NO! I don't have 'that' relationship with him! I just helped him to get away from the girls in class." He replied worrying that she thought of him as gay. When she looked at Setsuna however, she saw him shaking his head before pulling his hand away from Ichika earning his confusion and shaking his head again before saying in his common monotone voice "No, I'm not gay."

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked then a reply seconds after she said that. "Yes."

"A-ah. O-okay" she said as she sighed on relief. She thought that Setsuna is a man of few words but those words were enough to get to the point. She then apologizes to Setsuna.

"I-I'm sorry for doubting you, Seiei-san" She then introduced herself. "I am Houki Shinonono and this blockhead that brought you here is my childhood friend, Ichika Orimura." She said with a slight blush when she said "childhood friend" but it was noticed by Setsuna who introduced himself again to them.

"I am Setsuna F. Seiei, but Setsuna is fine" he said in monotone. He was then patted in the shoulder by Ichika. "Well then Setsuna, let's get our food before Chifuyu-nee scold us again. By the way, can we do this later?" He asked, but he was half rejected by him.

"Sorry, but I have to get my IS this afternoon, but I may catch up with you later"

"Oh, okay. But by the way, what is your IS?" he asked him.

"That is classified until it is shown in the field" he replied, following the instructions Chifuyu told him about keeping the secret of his gundam. They were then told by Houki, "Hey! It is you next." This quickly cut their chatter as they got their food and find a place to sit. As they were eating, several stares were at them from the different seats, looking at Setsuna in particular, as they confirmed the rumors of a new male pilot by themselves.

* * *

 **Lunch Break**

"Okay, everyone. That's it for now, see you later~!" Maya said, ending the lesson for now so that the students can eat their lunch. As she and Chifuyu were leaving, they remembered something and they looked at Setsuna.

"Mr. Seiei, please follow us. We will now give you your IS." Chifuyu said earning curious looks from the girls, wondering what would his IS be, except for two, who was told by the pilot beforehand. He then stood up, packed his things and followed Maya to the maintenance room.

* * *

 **IS Academy- IS Maintenance Room**

It was an enormous, dark room when Setsuna and Maya arrived at the hangar. After she pressed some buttons, the entire room shined. Setsuna was amazed about the hangar, but his face clearly show that he doesn't. Looking around the facilities w/c consisted of a linear catapult similar to the one inside Ptolemaios 2 leading to the arena and an elevator leading to the observation room on the 2nd floor. Then Setsuna suddenly heard Maya's voice calling him and he went to her.

"Setsuna, your IS is right here." She said. When he looked at it, his stoic face changed to a surprised one, given the fact that what happened to his gundam.

Instead of its full glory, the 00 now has shrunk into a human-sized MS. While still maintaining its past form and the 0-Raiser still connected, the chest, skirt & the head of the gundam were gone.

"This…this..is my gundam?" he asked, now clearly seeing his surprised face.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Seiei?" she asked, then he went to 00.

He then checked every nook and cranny to see if it was tampered w/c luckily, none were seen except a cable plugged at the back. Maya then said.

"Um, before you can use your IS Mr. Seiei, we need to register it first." This question surprised Setsuna as he turned to the teacher, brows furrowed and asked with a suspicious tone, unaware that he activated his Innovator powers.

"What do you mean by registering my gundam?"

Maya was startled when he gave her again his golden-eyed glare. She then answered.

"When we were examining it, we tried to register it ourselves due to your IS having two cores at once, but as what we told you before, we can't get past its security"

"You are avoiding my question. What do you mean by registering my gundam?" he said as his glare got deeper and making Maya more scared.

"I-it means we need to put it in the records of the academy for your registration and to allow you in tournaments" she hastenly replied. 'Oh No! He might still feel suspicious about us and might kill me now!' she thought, unaware that he clearly heard it.

He was then in thought. If its power is seen by the world governments here, it might escalate the wars that are still happening here. He then think of ideas that may reduce its power, then looked at the 00, the 0-Raiser to be specific, as he got an idea.

"Fine, but I need to do something first," he said as he walked back at his gundam. Maya was confused of his sudden approval but she became curious when he went to his IS until he said,

"Disengage GN System Repause. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei" he said as he looked at the chest of the IS and a sensor, possibly biometrics, swiped at Setsuna's eyes. Then the IS started to life, emitting strange particles in the cones containing the IS cores that amazed Maya. Then he continued.

"Disengage 0-Raiser" after he said that, the armor on the cones and the back of the gundam started shining. Maya wondered what happened, then all of a sudden the 0-Raiser disappeared and the cable fall off, revealing the cones itself and a thinner back. After that the IS started powering down and Maya asked.

"What happened, Mr. Seiei?"

"I tried to tone down my gundam to avoid your world governments from trying to get this. Now its system should be unstable now." He replied, making her alarmed.

"What?! But that would endanger you and the IS!" she shouted, worried that he removed the stabilizer of the IS, but he replied

"Although it is unstable, it can still function, given that it is not overworked without its stabilizer" she was relieved to what he said and remembered what she should be doing now.

"Can I now register it in its state?" she asked to which he nodded and moved away.

"Thank you, Mr. Seiei, can you please wait outside?" she asked. Although he was alarmed by it, he can feel that she can be trusted, so he only nodded and left. After that, Maya then lifted the IS into the registration area. But, when she were connecting the cables, something jumped at the back of the IS and smashed itself in her youthful face. When she fell, the unknown then proceeded to bounce on her chest while flashing its eyes and flapping its "ears", but was blocked by her bountiful breasts as she sceamed.

 **"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. ACTIVATING DEFENSE PROTOCOL. ACTIVATING DEFENSE PROTOCOL.**

"IYYYYYYAAAAAANNNNN! PLEASE STOP IT! IT HURTS" she screamed, while sounding like she was being raped, as Setsuna quickly ran to her. But when he saw the intruder, his alarmed face returned to his stoic one as he simply stated.

"HARO, codename: Setsuna F. Seiei. Abort defense protocol. Repeat, abort defense protocol."

When the unknown or "HARO" heard it with its voice recognition, it said,

 **"Codename: Setsuna F. Seiei. Defense protocol aborted. Defense protocol aborted."**

Then, with a big bounce, it left Maya's chest,"OW!", as it rolled to Setsuna. As she regained her ground and massaged her breasts, she asked him.

"What is that?" pointing at the red metal ball which Setsuna picked up.

"It's my robotic companion HARO, he helps in stabilizing my gundam. HARO, say sorry." he said to the ball. Maya thought he was kidding that he scolded it like a child, but it then looked at her and-

 **"Sorry. Sorry."** apologized to her while its eyes flashed and ears flapped. While she looked at it, quite smitten at that, Setsuna remembered something and said.

"I forgot, the database is also protected with viruses. HARO, temporary deactivate security system and temporarily allow clearance from level 1 to level 3." Then the ball fell silent and after a few minutes, it said.

 **"Done. Done."**

After that, he then looked at Maya. "I'm sorry, but I have to supervise this registration so that you only get what information I can give." He said and she agreed. After that she continued to connect the remaining cables with him watching. While connecting, she noticed a duffel bag behind the IS. She thought that his belongings were there so she will give it to him after they inspect it so she kept silent about it for now. After the scan is complete and the registration finished, she scanned the report and found nothing wrong. She then went to Setsuna.

"Mr. Seiei, the scan is complete. There's nothing wrong with your IS."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Oh, don't worry, it's a teacher's job to help the students after all," she said but, "I think the roles should have been switched" she whispered to herself. This made him raise an eyebrow but he was interrupted when he was given a thick book by her while explaining.

"This manual will teach you the regulations of the IS and how to switch it to standby mode and how to call and deploy it."

"Standby mode?" he asked. "Standby mode is the form of the IS when it is not used and commonly take the shape of an accessory" she replied. "Try to change your IS into its standby mode. Simply touch it and focus your mind to change it" he nodded and did what he had been told. After touching the IS and focusing his mind the whole IS started shining. When the light faded, the IS now takes the form of an amulet with a golden symbol of Celestial Being and a blue globe as its background.

"This is?" he asked. "That would be your IS in its standby mode," she said as she looked at it. "Although I also saw other IS in amulet form, I never imagine that it would look like the symbol of its manufacturer. Don't you agree, Mr. Seiei?" she said, still amazed at the IS. She then said.

"Now, try to deploy your IS. Hold your amulet and just follow the instructions again and try to deploy it, just like before" He nodded again and focused his mind. Then, lights started shining around him, save the skirt, chest and head and when it vanished, he was surprised that he was now wearing his gundam again, but it didn't hurt like the first time when it shrank.

"This is currently the default mode of the IS," she said as she gave him another book, much thinner and began explaining. "This book will help you to calibrate the settings and weapons of the IS," and then she clapped her hands. "Well, that much covers it. You can try testing your IS on your free time and please come to the teacher's office later to get your room key," she finished.

"Thanks ma'am." was all he can reply and both of them left the hangar, with Setsuna carrying two books in one hand, a HARO on the other and an amulet on his neck as they separate ways.

* * *

 **Lunch Break**

After leaving his things in the classroom, he checked the clock and saw that there are still 25 minutes before the next subject and headed for the cafeteria. When he entered, all gazes were at him, making him uncomfortable. As he scanned the surroundings, he saw some 3rd year and 2nd year students blushing furiously as they looked away. He didn't know that they were the student council members that carried him in the infirmary and stuff happened. He then noticed two students and saw Ichika and Houki waving their hands at him. When he got his food, he went to their position and Ichika smiled that he had lunch with them. Houki then noticed the strange amulet Setsuna is wearing so she asked.

"Setsuna, what's that?" pointing her finger at his amulet which caught the men's attention.

"This is my IS in standby mode," he quickly replied.

"Wow! You already got your IS?! Mine will be delivered next Monday." He said, then they looked at Houki who for some reason looked sad. "Houki, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked, startling Houki in the process.

"O-oh nothing, Setsuna," she replied but this does not remove the concern of Ichika because he thinks that she doesn't belong to them who has personal IS. Then it was Setsuna's turn to frown and they asked him in unison:

"Setsuna, what's wrong? They asked. He immediately replied. "It feels like something will go wrong today."

* * *

 **IS Academy Class 1-1**

There was still a few minutes before the bell rang and the trio had their own ways to kill time. Houki was staring at the window, Ichika twirling his mechanical pencil and Setsuna is reading the new books he got today. While the other students curiously looked at the red ball near Setsuna's desk, Cecilia Alcott, the British Representative, made her move.

'Alright, I will show this man his place right now.' She cleared her throat, stood up and went to Setsuna's chair. The remaining students were curious as to what she would do. But Houki and Ichika could only stare wide-eyed and swallow their saliva because this was the exact feeling that Setsuna felt while they were eating. They could only pity their new friend for he would be pretty much insulted by this arrogant woman.

"Excuse me." She said to get his attention but her target didn't move an inch as he continued to read his book. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked again, with hints of annoyance but yield the same results. She then slammed her hands at his desk.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she shouted, then he slammed the book shut and looked at her with a glare. She was startled by it but she continued.

"Hmph! Looks like you are not deaf. Care to-"she was then interrupted by Setsuna who said "What do you want?" When she heard it, she became shocked and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?! How rude of you! I thought that you would be more gentlemanly than the Japanese boy, you act like the same, no, worse than him!" she shouted, but,

"What do you want woman?" he repeated his question. She was then irritated that he didn't even know her name and just called her "woman" and stated.

"You even don't know my name?! I am Cecilia Alcott, the British Representative of this academy. I'm sure you heard that name before," she said, with her ojou-sama mode activated. But the only reply she heard from him was a grunt and a page turned. She then opened her eyes and saw him reading the same book and completely ignoring her.

"Why YOU?!-"before she can grab him, she paused and they heard the bell rang. She was really irritated now and looked at him. "This isn't over yet!"& with a huff, she left to her seat. The students who saw the scene were shocked that he managed to piss her off without saying much. Then, Maya and Chifuyu entered the room and they returned to their respective seats. Then, Chifuyu said.

"A few days from now, we will need to elect a class representative. They would be our representative in our school tournaments and attend student council meetings and they will be the class leader. So anyone would nominate someone?" one girl raised her hand.

"Ma'am, I nominate Mr. Orimura as the representative." Ichika was surprised by this as leaked a "HUH?!" then another girl countered her.

"No! I nominate Mr. Seiei as the representative." Setsuna's eyes widen as he heard it, looking at the girl who said it. Then there was the tension between the girls as to whom of the males would represent them. Irritated, Chifuyu said,

"Now we have two names. Majority wins. So who vote for Orimura?" then Ichika interjected.

"Wait! Can't we both have any say in this?!" Chifuyu then gave him a glare that summed up his suspicion that he can't. All he could only do is to sit down and wait for his fate.

"So who vote for Orimura?" she looked back and soon most of the girls raised their hands. Mentally counting them, Chifuyu then made a decision. "Looks like Orimura wins by majority. So our representative would be-"but before she can finish, Cecilia stood up, slamming her desk.

"I don't approve of this!" she said, with a clear displeasure on her face. "I don't think that he should get this position. I Cecilia Alcott, are more than able to do such job than these weak boys over there" she then pointed at the boys. This made Ichika a little offended at what she said, but before he can say anything, Setsuna suddenly stood up, with a clear face that he is angry. Ichika could only worry where this is going.

'Oh, boy. I think she pissed him off big time.'

"You say that you should be the class representative, but the majority have decided that Ichika would do that. And do not think that we are weak, all because you are a representative and only females can wield IS." He said in a monotone voice, but it has an impact to all of them as they only looked at him, feeling like this doesn't bother him at all. But,

"So you are defending him, eh? Well, for your information, my homeland of England is-"she was cut off by Setsuna who only said,

"I don't care about who you are and what your country can do. The class already elected Ichika and you can do nothing about it. And you pretty much made the whole classroom against you with your attitude." This managed to snap her and shouted.

"What do you mean by that?!" Setsuna gave her a monotonic answer. "See for yourself."

She then looked at the classroom, and what he said was true. All of the girls were pissed at her, especially Houki, as they agreed at what Setsuna said. Chifuyu however, wore an amused face as she crossed her arms. Never thought that he can teach her a lesson about humility. Cecilia, angry and embarrassed about her humiliation, pointed a finger at him. "You! This calls for a duel!"

Setsuna frowned at her declaration. When they were shown how the IS can fight, he knew that they are just down-scaled versions of mobile suits that have various armaments and can make them disappear. As much as he hated trivial problems like this, he won't back down. Before he can answer, he saw in the eyes of Cecilia her embarrassment and her body tried to cover it up.

"Fine, I accept your duel" he replied, making everyone except Chifuyu shocked.

"Hmph! So even you can stand up and accept my challenge. Let's see how a test pilot of an IS hold against a representative!" she proudly shouted, with no trace of her embarrassment. Then she said, "If I win, you will be my servant, no, my slave!" she grinned, but,

"And if I win, you must apologize to everyone, starting from the teachers, then at Ichika and lastly, every girl in this class, one by one." He said in his ever so common stoic face and monotone voice. Cecilia was irritated to his demands if he win, but ignored it, believing that she wouldn't lose and said, "I accept the conditions. Don't disappoint me, Mr. Seiei" she finished as she went back to her seat.

"Well, that settles then. Next Monday would be the day of the battle at arena 6. I hope that both of you are ready for it." Chifuyu said, thus ending the argument. The thoughts that remained all around the students is how the two would fight next Monday. Houki herself cannot believe that he managed to defend them all from the insults of the British representative. She then smiled at how the new student became her and Ichika's friend despite meeting for a day. Ichika was also happy of his new friend's bravery, but he wondered how strong Setsuna really is, as he also have an IS that is unknown to them. If he know that it would be a Close-Quarter-Combat IS, maybe he could teach him instead of Houki. But he quickly removed the idea because it is Houki that he was talking about.

' _I wonder what would his IS can really do?_ ' both Cecilia and the teachers thought as they did not know how Setsuna's IS fought.

' _Let's hope I didn't dig my grave here_ ' Setsuna thought, while giving a mental sigh and Maya resumed the lesson.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry if this did not manage to satisfy your amusement. Several problems quickly occurred when I am writing this. But enough with that! Next time will be the match. How will the twin core shake this world? R &R amigos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, Part 2 is here! Sorry if the first part and this were similar to the Rise of the Unicorn. But anyway continuing where we left off.**

 **Chapter 3: 00 Launches, Devil Awakens Pt.2**

* * *

 **IS Academy, Class 1-1**

Classes are finished and the students are now either chatting with others or packing their things. Setsuna however, was in thought, still conflicted about the match and himself. For one, looks like something in his mind is taking over him. And second, he have become more talkative than when he is in his own dimension. He cursed to himself as he let them get near him but was interrupted when Chifuyu called him.

"Mr. Seiei, please follow me." She said and he merely nodded. He then packed his things and followed her, assumingly leaving the red metal ball. When the others tried to call out for him, something unexpected happened. The red ball began rolling and followed him until it touched his foot. Then he noticed it, picked it up and continued walking. They were shocked that the metal ball was actually a robot and it seemingly has a mind of its own.

* * *

 **Teacher's Office**

The two of them are standing near the door of the office. When they were entering, Chifuyu said.

"I will go get something for a while. You get your room key from Yamada." And she left. Sighing, he entered the office. Most of the teachers looked surprised when he entered, now knowing that a new male student is here. He then scanned the room, and when he found Maya, quickly went to her. Noticing him, she quickly readied herself so that this ends well.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Seiei. Here's your room key." She then gave it to him and he take a look at it. The numbers read "2312", the same year he disappeared from his world. He then bowed to her and was about to leave when Maya said.

"Um, Mr. Seiei. Can you wait here for a while? Ms. Orimura would give something to you." He raised his eyebrows as to what she said then Chifuyu appeared, carrying his duffel bag. He was shocked at this, then she said.

"Don't worry. We only checked if there are weapons inside. And yes, we found some weird gun of yours as well as some grenades. But other than that, we only found your spare clothes." Setsuna was angry at this, confiscating his weapons, and glared at her. She was unfazed at it and defended her actions.

"Of course, do you know that this is still an academy? And carrying weapons of any sort is illegal? Think about it." Setsuna was in deep thought. Of course he knew that it is illegal, but he was angry of their actions that they took his bag without his permission. With a sigh, he only nodded and said "Fine"

"Good. By the way, we already put your body suit and the stick you gave us inside, although we can't find the helmet. But anyways, you may leave now." He raised an eyebrow when she said they can't find the helmet but shake it out of his mind. He then took the bag and left the office without a noise. Chifuyu noticed his silence and then looked at Maya which, for some reason, looks like she want to talk to her silently.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ma'am, you need to see what happened when he got his IS" Maya replied. This made Chifuyu curious and accepted her offer.

* * *

 **IS Academy Dorms**

Before he arrived, several stares were directed at him when he entered the dorms. He was getting uncomfortable and gave a glare at them. Instantly, they scrambled away or returned to what they do and he entered his new room. The room was spacious, to say the least. The room were about 2-3 times larger than the one he used in Ptolemy 2. It also has two beds, making him think that this room is for two people. He then checked the bathroom, the balcony and lastly the computers in the tables on the opposite side of the bed.

' _Just what have I gotten myself into…'_ he thought, and gave a sigh. He remembered the upcoming duel with Cecilia and her attitude made him frown. He then unpacked his things, placed HARO on the table near the bed he will be using and sat down on it. His thoughts were then centered on his friends back home.

' _I wonder what they are doing now…'_ then HARO noticed this and asked.

"SOMETHING WRONG? SOMETHIG WRONG?" this managed to break him out of his thoughts and replied.

"Nothing. It's just that I remembered them back home" he said in a sad tone. Then it responded.

"IT'S SAD. IT'S SAD." He then shook his head and ordered.

"HARO, guard this room while I'm gone."

"OKAY. OKAY." He then stood up and left the room and when he returned several hours later, he took a bath and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Maya and Chifuyu**

 _'This is interesting. It's either he's stupid, brave or suicidal with his stunt.'_ Chifuyu thought when she looked at the footage Maya showed her. She looked at the strange green particles that are emitted out of the cones that stored the IS cores and wondered what it is. She then looked at Maya and asked.

"So, he removed his stabilizer, making it a moving bomb of sorts?" she then answered.

"Yes and no ma'am. He said that he removed the stabilizer so that our governments don't swarm around him, and no because he said that it's still stable, albeit barely" she thought about it and sighed. She then said.

"This IS is really mysterious. Also, the gun we confiscated from him has no origin to where it was made."

"Huh?" Maya asked and she continued.

"Remember the gun? When we take a look at it, there is no serial number in it, no country or company had made it and it looks odd for a pistol." She then remembered their encounter with him and asked Maya.

"Hey Maya, do you remember what he said before he asked us about his gundam?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I think what he said was true." This shocked her.

"WHAAATTT?! Are you sure ma'am?" she replied.

"I'm not sure, but, I got this feeling that it's true." Chifuyu then looked back at the screen. She then saw the assault of the red ball, then the view was blocked by Maya whose face is red.

"Ma'am! It's not what it looks like!" she said, panicking.

"You know, you act there like someone being raped," she said with a smirk and Maya hung her head in embarrassment as they continued to watch the video feed.

* * *

 **Timeskip: IS Academy-Arena 6**

A few days passed and the day the battle between the IS representative and the test pilot had arrived. Many first years were eager to see the action of the unknown IS of the new boy had. While there are students who voted for Cecilia to win, there are also students who wanted Setsuna to win.

Meanwhile, inside one of the hangars, Cecilia deployed her IS, the Blue Tears and checked its status. She was pleased when the systems are all green and thought about how to defeat him. She thought about him begging for mercy, but removed it from her thoughts as she needed to focus on the fight. She then remembered to check the specs of her opponent and asked the staff inside the observation room.

"Ma'am, can I look over the specs of my opponent?"

"Of course, Ms. Alcott. Please wait while we relay it to you" then about five minutes, she received it. Both she and the staff were shocked as to what they saw.

 **Name: 00 Gundam**

 **Model No.: GN-0000**

 **Namesake: 00**

 **Battle type: Close-Quarter-Combat IS**

 **Power Plant: 2x GN-Drive with 2x IS cores**

 **Armor: E-Carbon & GN Composite Armor**

 **Armaments:**

 **GN Sword II**

 **GN Shield x 2**

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 **Twin Drive System**

 **GN Field**

 **Trans-am System**

 _'An IS having two cores at once! That's impossible!'_ she thought, completely shocked at the enemy's power. It doesn't help that all the enemy's features made no sense to her. But she was relieved though as the enemy is a CQC IS and its weapons only consisted of a sword and two shields. She then steeled her resolve. She must win no matter what! Her dignity and pride is at stake here!

 _'I'll show him that women are superior to men!'_ she thought, before launching to the arena.

On the other side, Ichika and Houki were staring at Setsuna who is getting ready for the battle. They noticed that instead of wearing the normal clothes given to pilots, he was wearing some sort of blue and dark blue body suit with white trims, a small armor on the front and a backpack thing on his back used for space travel like some sci-fi movies and anime they saw. Little do they know that it was. Setsuna was checking the specs of his enemy's IS.

 _'So her IS is a sniper type? And it also has bits and missile pods? Her IS reminds me of Lockon and Cherudim Gundam'_ he thought. But suddenly, Maya's voice boomed inside, alerting them.

"Mr. Orimura, your IS is here!" she said as an elevator started rising up and Ichika's IS was now seen. They were surprised at this, and Ichika started walking to it. He then touched the cold steel of the IS as it started shining. When he removed his hand, the light slowly faded. He then said.

"Weird. It feels different, but feels the same too." Setsuna and Houki raised an eyebrow at this and before they ask him about it, Chifuyu's voice was heard in the speakers.

"Mr. Seiei, your opponent is already outside. Please finish your preperations and head out." He sighed and went to the launching platform. He then heard the two of them saying.

"Are you sure about this Setsuna?" he replied.

"Yes, and I won't back down." Then he summoned his IS and they were shocked at its appearance. Then Chifuyu's voice was heard again.

"Orimura, Shinonono, please leave the launch bay and get in the observation room at once!" she ordered. They sighed at her command. Then they left the area after saying these.

"Good Luck!" "We hope you win!" and they smiled at him.

When they left, Chifuyu spoke again to him. "When you go outside of here, the match will start. Whoever shield point hits zero first loses."

With the help of HARO, he checked his status. When it appeared, he saw that his shield is at 800 points while hers only had 400. There is also a radar to indicate friends or foes…

Wait a minute…

Radar?

Then her voice called out to him again. "What are you waiting for? Get out there and start the battle!" she said irritatingly.

He can only sigh at her voice and simply nodded and he activated his gundam. As soon as it was activated however, problems quickly arise inside the observation room.

"Ma'am, all radar and radio communications went down." Maya said, catching her attention.

"What? Then fix it." She ordered.

"I'm trying ma'am, but some outside interference is causing this!" she said. Chifuyu thought, then looked at Setsuna's gundam and the green particles it emitted. _'Could it be?'_ but her thought was interrupted by him in the comms.

"00 Gundam. Setsuna F. Seiei. Launching." And then, the cones faced backward and it propelled the IS outside.

* * *

 **Outside the Arena**

When Cecilia's IS entered the arena, all gazes were directed at the opposite side where Setsuna's IS will appear. When the others, especially Cecilia, expected he would not come, they heard a buzzing noise. Then suddenly, a blue and white object shot out of the ramp with these green particles at its back as it arrived at the arena. All of them were shocked at the form of the new IS.

The IS, for short, looked more human. The legs are white with red colors in its shoes. It also has blue back, shoulder and the ones who hold these strange cones. Said cones emit these strange green particles that make it look angelic. Its hands also lacked the claws, now imitating a real hand. Its weapons only consists of a broadsword on its right and a large shield on its left which completely covers his left flank. The crowd now started cheering for them to give a good show.

While floating several feet away from the ground, Cecilia made a good look of his IS and started laughing. Setsuna noticed this, frowned and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"You think you can defeat me with such an ugly IS?! Well think again!" this managed to piss him off as the blade rotated from the hilt and he put his hand on the other handle and pointed it at her. Cecilia noticed this and laughed again.

"You think that could shoot? Well, mine does!" she said as she pointed her Starlight Mk. III at him and fired a shot. She smiled when he didn't move an inch but to their surprise, the cones face forward, and created a massive fan of the particles that slowly pushed back the shot until it dissipates.

"W-What?! Impossible!" she said as she was then at the receiving end as he fired three shots at her, barely hitting her, but enough to distract her as he moved at very high speeds.

 _'A gunblade?! This is just! And his speed, I can't hit him!'_

She can't believe that an IS could be this fast as he kept dodging her attacks. She then paused and used her Blue Tears to trap him in a pincer move. When he was slowed down, she fired another round and it hit him. Everyone was shocked at this, but before the smoke clears, two sharp objects flew straight towards her. She dodged one, but the other directly hit her. While she was in pain, she checked her status. What surprised her is that he managed to deal 50 damage to her shield and her radar was not functioning.

She then looked at him. The shield he carried before were gone, meaning the projectiles earlier was said shields. And then something unexpected happened. The IS started to glow again, and when it ended, what they saw was an IS unlike any other. The new form of the 00 now looked like its true form.

Now it has white lower waist with protrusions on its rear, red upper waist and blue torso armor with hints of yellow and a gray V-shaped piece at its center. Also, his face was now covered completely with a white visor with white V-shaped fins with yellow antennas and a red gem like thing on its forehead, blue-green eyes, and a red chin. While the others were amazed by its new appearance, Cecilia heard him say in the comms, albeit barely because there is some kind of resistance present.

"00 Gundam. Setsuna F. Seiei. Defeating the target." The voice was dark, like a predator who have found its prey as it draws another blade on its right waist and quickly sped up towards her.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

Everyone was staring wide-eyed as the 00 relentlessly attacked Blue Tears with quick movements, power and maneuverability. Chifuyu then collected her thoughts and asked Maya. "Maya, are you sure that it is only a CQC IS? What about the radar?" "Yes, it said it was a CQC unit, but from what we had seen, it looks like an all-rounder. And the radar is still down ma'am." She replied. Chifuyu then sighed and looked at the screen as Setsuna let loose a spread shot at Cecilia when he got close. She thought.

 _'So this is its power. What if it has its stabilizer?_ ' she then looked at her brother and Houki who were amazed with his swordsmanship.

"Amazing…"

"I can't believe he is that strong…"

Chifuyu then called out to Ichika. "You better watch and learn, Orimura. You may learn a thing or two from him because you both have the same type of IS"

"Okay, Chifuyu-"But he was interrupted by her when she smacked him and he crouched in pain.

"I told you, it's Orimura-sensei!" she said as she looked at him sternly. He felt himself shrunk by her glare. He then thought of the same situation with Setsuna if ever he became pissed off and it involves him. He could only shudder when he thought of both of them gave their glares at him.

 _'Geez. No wonder she don't have a boyfriend. And if she did, let's hope it's not Setsuna'_

"Don't think of unnecessary things Mr. Orimura. Got it!" she said as she gave a menacing glare which sent a chill to his spine.

' _What! How can she hear my thoughts!_ ' he thought, as he can't believe she can read minds.

 _'Jerk.'_ Houki thought and gave a sigh.

* * *

 **Back at the Battle**

Setsuna was amazed at how 00 performs even in such a state. As he freed himself in a pincer move, he slashed a bit of Cecilia's IS, exploding in a purple smoke. He then flew up high, raining beams at her which she barely dodges. As he fired, he then checked her status. Her shield were down to half, and it kept decreasing as he fired a spread shot at her. Although the spread shot were weak due to something, its spread was wide enough and it also deals high damage if he got close enough.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" she said as the missile launchers popped up and fired two heat seeking missiles at him. However, he only moved away as said missiles only flew in a straight line, exploding in a distance. Although he was relieved, he felt unfair of this battle. As GN particles are a strong ECM, all long-range targeting, radar, radio communication and infrared sensors will be useless against it. He then looked at Cecilia, whose mouth was wide as all of her armaments were dealing no effect at him. Then all of a sudden, he heard her thoughts with the help of the GN particles.

 _'No! It can't be!'_ her voice was a mix of disbelief and an emotion she didn't want to feel again and yet it quickly appeared before her.

Fear.

As she kept firing, he only dodged. She felt weak against this man. She then thought of her past. She was the sole child of the Alcott family. Her mother was a kind one and she really loved her. But on the contrary, she really hated her father to the core. Then suddenly, her parents died in a train accident, confusing her because this was the first time they were together. She was then thrown head-first onto a squabble over her family's fortune.

To protect it from being taken away from her, she studied everything that could help her protect it. When she scored highest in the IS aptitude test, the government for the sale of national preservation, presented her with an offer: they would help her protect her family's fortune, in exchange of becoming the IS Representative Candidate of England. As such, in order to master operation data and battle experience in order to handle Blue Tears, she transferred to the IS Academy.

But now, all of it are now in peril as she's facing an IS that is mercilessly attacking her. She tried to use her bits to attack him on three sides, but he expected it as he paused and fired two high-particle shots at the bits on his left and right, vaporizing them. Now down to only one bit, a couple of missiles and her rifle, she thought of a risky tactic, but it might work. As he readied himself to charge at her, Cecilia recalled her last bit.

This made him wonder about what she was planning, but charged nonetheless. This made her smirk in satisfaction as he got close. On timing, she let loose of her bombs meters before he reached her and it hit him with no time to dodge.

This shocked everyone as he took on a massive amount of damage for that as he crashed to the ground, sending his weapons away from him. Cecilia was breathing heavily as most of her strength was depleted from evading and attacking him. Not known to her however, Setsuna has another tactic on his sleeve as well. As the smoke from the detonation is still covering him from her sights, he pulled out his beam sabers from his rear waist and flew straight ahead for her. This surprised everyone as two pink beams emerged out of nowhere and he flew towards her. They didn't know how he got a new set of weapons out of nowhere. They then saw the protrusions on his rear were missing, indicating that the protrusions were said weapons.

Cecilia was then alarmed by her malfunctioning radar of her incoming enemy. This shocked her because no IS could withstand that.

 _'Impossible! He can also take that head-on?!_ ' she thought, then at the smoke she can see two pink beams closing in. But seconds before she can move, the covered face of her enemy's eyes flashed and cut down one of her missile pods. Now panicking, she used her final bit to at least draw his attention for her to engage him in a melee fight.

The thing she really can't master.

But he only barrel rolled the bit's attacks and gave it a horizontal slash, destroying it. He then closed in on her, cutting down her last missile pod. As she shrieked in pain, she checked their status. Her eyes widened as his IS still has half of its shields and hers are now only a quarter. She was now panicking as her shots were crude, a clear sign that her fear was taking over her. Setsuna tried to use the comms. to contact her, but to no avail as theirs were malfunctioning due to the GN particles. He then remembered his powers and used them. He then mentally spoke to her.

 _'Surrender now Cecilia'_ she was shocked that for the second time, he talked to her. But she noticed that he didn't communicate to her via the comms, but directly through her head instead. She then replied.

 _'No! I won't lose to some rude male like you!'_ she said as she fired at him. In response, he charged at her and destroyed her rifle.

 _'It's over now.'_ He said but the girl persistently countered.

 _'NO! If I lose here, my pride will crush me!'_ she said, with a voice that looked like she's crying as she activated her Interceptor and engaged him. Now the two was on a fierce battle and Setsuna had the upper hand.

 _'Do you still want to continue?'_ he asked.

 _'Yes! I will not surrender until I take you down!'_ she replied, now trying to escape the clash. She was then kicked by the gut and thus broke free. She then heard from her mind the voice of a man ready to kill.

' _Stubborn girl'_ then he did an Omnislash, quickly draining her shields. As she helplessly tried to block the barrage, he then flew up high and pointed his beam saber at her, now ready to finish this once and for all.

' _No, No!'_ she thought, now completely scared at the IS that is floating above her. It's as if she was facing a devil that was judging her. The devil that made her think of her past. The devil she now know…

As Gundam…

"I am Gundam!" he shouted, as he charged at her.

 _'No! Please, No! Spare me!'_ she said mentally at him. But he didn't as he only charged at her.

"No, No!" she cried as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end. However, mere inches across her face, he stopped. She then slowly opened her eyes as he still pointed his beam saber at her.

 _'Why? Why did you not finish me?'_ she thought. But the answer came from the speakers.

"The match has ended. Winner. Setsuna F. Seiei."

The announcer said. Loud cheers were heard around the arena, clearly impressed by the battle. Setsuna then powered down and returned the beam sabers at its containers and they both floated down. Then after they deactivated their suits, the radar and radio came back online and Cecilia fell down, but Setsuna caught her. She then caught a first glimpse of her enemy that defeated her. He still had his stoic face and he looked like he didn't waste a sweat at all.

 _'He look so handsome, just like a knight'_ she thought and then looked at his eyes. She saw that his eyes looks like that of a soldier, cold and experienced. But then his eyes flashed golden for a second. She then felt that he cared for her condition, knowing he got too far.

"Why?" she said as he looked at her. "Why are you so strong?" he replied.

"Many battles" Then slowly her consciousness faded.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

Everyone were completely shocked at the aftermath of the battle. Not only he survived that bomb, he took it head-on and he also had additional weapons that is already part of the IS. Then after they deactivated their suits, the radar and radio came back online.

 _'As I thought, this IS has ECM capabilities'_ Chifuyu thought, as she concluded her suspicion. Then Cecilia collapsed and he caught her. He then brought her back at the maintenance room bridal-style. Chifuyu then ordered.

"Get some of the medics now!" all of the staff agreed and dispatched medical teams to the pilots. Houki was impressed at his fighting style.

 _'Maybe he can teach me a little of his style_ ' she thought, happy of her friend that stood for them yet still humble to his foes. Ichika on the other hand, was having doubts.

 _'I-It seems I have to stick with Houki for a while'_ he thought, not wanting to be trashed by him if he accepted his request to train him. Chifuyu looked at them, then back at Setsuna then thought.

 _'Looks like he needs to explain to us what just happened later'_

* * *

 **IS Academy-Infirmary**

It was nearly sunset as Cecilia woke up. She then checked her surroundings and confirmed that she was in the infirmary. She then tried to stand up, but her gut suddenly ached and she squealed, getting the nurse's attention.

"Please don't try to stand up, Ms. Alcott. Your muscles are still fine, but it's still cramping up, probably from the kick he gave you earlier. You should still rest" She said.

"Oh, okay" Cecilia replied, but she was confused at what she said earlier.

 _'Huh? What kick? Oh that's right, the match!'_ she thought and she asked a question.

"Ma'am, what do you mean by I got kicked by him?" the nurse then replied.

"Hmm? You don't remember? While you were on a fierce sword fight, Mr. Seiei kicked you in the gut to break free of the clash. After that, he flew up high and charged at you. Then after the announcer spoke the results, both of you reverted your IS and you fell down. Luckily, he caught you."

"So I really lost, huh?" she said. But she did not feel frustrated, dejected and disappointed. Rather, she felt like she in the care of her mother, like someone else cared for her like her mother. The nurse then stood up and said.

"I have to go now Ms. Alcott. Please do not push yourself okay?" she replied.

"Yes ma'am and thank you" she then left for the door but remembered something. She then looked at her again.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Orimura, Ms. Shinonono and Mr. Seiei came to visit you earlier. They were worried about your condition. Well, later." And with that, she left. Now alone, she then thought of what happened earlier.

 _'How come he read and talked to my mind? Did he did that on purpose?_ ' she thought of the small mental conversation earlier with him.

 _'Did he know what I had planned for him? Did he did all that to comfort me of my fears?'_ she then thought of her opponent, Setsuna F. Seiei, the man who defeated her relentlessly, but yet still cared of her condition. Realizing that she was lost in her thoughts she blushed but quickly shook her head in denial.

She then thought of what the nurse said before she left. She thought of Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of their teacher, the one whom Setsuna defended along with the class, the one who also cared for her. She let a small smile escape of her face, feeling relieved that there are still men that are gentle.

"You two are really strong, aren't you?"

* * *

 **IS Academy- Observation Room**

Setsuna was now wearing a white shirt and black pants, shoes and a red scarf around his neck. He was called by Chifuyu, likely about his gundam's capabilities. As he entered, he saw her looking at him sternly and Maya could only give him a small forced smile as to what interrogation will come to him.

"Explain yourself." She said with crossed arms.

"Explain what?" he replied. She gave him a glare but he was unfazed. She then continued.

"Explain the interference that our radar and radio received and what the hell is your IS. I know your suit is the one who gave the interference, so spit it out now." He felt annoyed at her question. But he answered nonetheless.

"Yes, my Gundam was the reason of the interference. It was caused by the GN particles that it emit." Maya then asked.

"Um… What is "GN Particles"?" he then looked at her and replied. "GN stands for "Gundam Nucleus" and the ones producing them are called GN Drives" he already know that the information was given to them. Fortunately, it only gave them the specifications of the 00, thus protecting the delicate secrets of the GN drives. It was then Chifuyu asked.

"Then what are these GN drives?" he replied. "That information is strictly prohibited to be told to anyone. And that information will be destroyed along with my gundam if it is hacked." She looked at him displeased at his answer, but agreed as well. She then asked. "So, do you have any countermeasures for the interference of these particles?"

"Yes, I have." He replied then she said. "Then give it to us, even if you need to remove it from the database." He raised his eyebrow at the sudden request. It was Maya who answered.

"You see, if these particles were present in any battle, we will having a major problem with our communications." Then Chifuyu interjected. "Also, due to your performance earlier, most companies will now try to examine your IS once they got their hands in it." His eyes widened as to what she said. Then she made a bargain.

"Let's make a deal. If you give us the countermeasure for the GN particles, we could help you lower the hostilities of the companies and countries. Think of it as a fair deal."

"Ms. Orimura?!" Maya shouted, not believing her tactic might work. Setsuna then thought about it. It could help him, however it depends on the one who promised it. He then used his Innovator powers to check if what she said is true. To his surprise, what she said is true and made up his mind.

"Fine, I accept the offer."

"Huh?" was the first reply of Maya, clearly confused as he accepted her offer that fast. Chifuyu however could only smile because he accepted his offer. Then she remembered something.

"Okay, the deal's done. By the way…" she looked at him who only raised one of his eyebrow. "What's with your golden eyes? Are you a super soldier or something?" he widened his eyes, because they saw his Innovator power activating. He thought if he should tell them the truth. He then said.

"Could you keep this a secret?" this made the two women raise their eyebrows, but nodded nonetheless. As he confirmed their agreement, he then said.

"I… am not exactly a human anymore."

"What?!" the two of them shouted in unison and he continued.

"I have become an Innovator, a naturally evolved human by being exposed to concentrated high grade true GN particles. I now possess telepathic abilities that allow me to sense the thoughts and feelings of neighboring people, enhanced reflexes and a sense for danger precognition, and the capability to utilize the special propeties of high grade GN particles to communicate emotions or feelings out towards other people. They are also said to be able to live twice as long as a normal human. Although it is still in theory."

"Wait. You mean by being exposed to these "True GN particles", you mean these green ones?" they asked as he only nodded.

"Then that makes us Innovators as well?"

"No. Only those who were directly exposed to concentrated true GN particles are able to become Innovators. However in the battle earlier, it's not possible." He replied. Chifuyu then thought.

 _'So this Innovator are basically more powerful than us. Maybe even powerful than Germany's super soldiers.'_

"So who theorized it?" Maya asked.

"My friend Ian Vashti"

She then suddenly cut between them saying. "So, when do we get it?" he then replied.

"It is stored in my HARO. Maybe tomorrow."

"What?! You mean the red ball was a terminal?!" Maya shouted as she didn't expect that it was a terminal.

"Yes, and it also protects my gundam from being hacked. May I leave now?" he looked at Chifuyu who only nodded and he left. Maya then looked at her and asked. "Ma'am, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Maya, and you now know that he can read minds. We need to stick to the deal." She replied.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **Somewhere inside the Academy grounds**

Setsuna was walking back to his dorm after the questioning of Chifuyu. He then thought.

' _Is my Innovation the cause of me being talkative and letting others close to me?'_ he then notice two presences near the bushes. He stopped, then made a beeline towards the bushes as he slammed at the ones following him. To his surprise, Ichika and Houki were following him and he sternly asked.

"What are you doing?" the startled girl replied first.

"U-Um… you see-" but Ichika continued.

"We noticed you had become cold to us for a week now. So we tried to talk to you, but in the end, Houki planned to stalk you." He was then slapped to the head by Houki whose face was red.

"I-Ichika!" Setsuna only smiled a little at this, remembering the teenage years of Louise Halevy and Saji Crossroad before the war took their innocence. He then replied.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just feeling a little different."

"Are you sure?" both of them asked as he nodded. Houki gave a sigh of relief and then Ichika said.

"See? He's fine, you worry so much Houki." She only closed her eyes and looked at the other directon and huffed. Then they noticed that Setsuna was on the move again and they quickly followed.

"Hey Setsuna! Wanna join us for dinner?" he shouted. Setsuna then looked at his watch and it was about 7:00 in the evening. He looked at them and nodded.

"Great! Let's go Houki before we lost him again!" he said to her who only replied,

"I know!" And the three of them went to the cafeteria. After that, they went to their separate rooms, took a bath and went to sleep.

* * *

 **The two-part is done! R &R guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Thank you so much for your support for this Fanfic! Now on to the story.**

 **Note: All characters & series belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Troubles and 2nd Childhood Friend**

 **IS Academy Training Area**

On an open area of the school, several girls and two boys were standing in formation in their pilot suits. But instead of pilot suits like Setsuna used, they resemble more like a one piece swimsuit only with an addition of sneakers. The only ones who wore differently from them were Cecilia who wear the blue version of them, Ichika who wear dark-blue skintight shirt and shorts and of course Setsuna who wear his dark-blue and blue G-Suit. Some of the girls were disappointed because they cannot see his body structure, but they stood attention when Chifuyu and Maya arrived, wearing track suits giving them the appearance of PE teachers.

"Alright, for today's lesson we're going to practice the basic controls of the IS" she said as she then pointed at Ichika and Cecilia,

"Orimura, Alcott, you're first."

While Ichika was taken aback and surprised, Cecilia didn't lose her confidence at all as she replied.

"Understood." She then closed her eyes as her earrings started glowing and in a flash, her IS, the Blue Tears appeared. She is now hovering several centimeters above ground, except her weapons weren't with her this time.

"Okay." Ichika said as he tried to do the same. However, his IS didn't appear and this made him confused.

"Huh…eh?"

"Hurry up and do it. A properly trained pilot doesn't take more than a second to deploy there IS." She commanded. He then closed his eyes and said.

"Concentrate." Focusing his mind, he then said.

"Come, Byakushiki!" he was then enveloped in white light as his IS started to materialize. When it was finished, he opened his eyes and looked at his now armored hands. He said.

"I did it…" before Chifuyu can command them to fly, Cecilia suddenly raised her hand, getting the attention of both teachers.

"What is it Ms. Alcott?" Maya asked.

"Ma'am, what about Setsuna? He also has a Personal IS just like us." she said as she pointed at him. All the girls and Ichika also looked at him, wondering why their teacher didn't call out for him. Said person only had his stoic face but under it, he was annoyed at their stares. Chifuyu then answered.

"Two things Alcott. One, he already knows it and two, you were the only ones that I told to. Now fly!" all students stiffened at this but the two pilots complied.

"Yes." Cecilia said as she flew first into the air. Ichika was nervous as he saw her fly but also complied.

"Okay!" he said as he was getting ready to fly, but mere inches before he can float, Ichika nearly crashed but he managed to control it and he followed her. All of them were watching the two as they were racing at each other, with Cecilia on the lead. Ichika then heard his sister speaking to him in the radio.

"You're slow. When comparing specs, Byakushiki has a higher power output."

"Even if you say that…Was it "Imagine a pyramid in front of yourself."? I don't really understand."

"It's just using your imagination." Cecilia said as she flew closer to him with a smile. Down below, Houki was annoyed when the arrogant girl who was trashed by Setsuna was closing in to Ichika even though she can't hear their conversation. Then Chifuyu ordered.

"Orimura, Alcott. Perform a sudden dive and coming to a complete halt."

"Roger. In that case, I'll be going first" Cecilia said as she did what she was told. But suddenly, Setsuna felt something wrong, as he suddenly activated his Gundam. No one noticed it until they feel warm and green particles flew around them. They all looked back to see Setsuna on an aggressive pose while looking at Ichika's IS. While the other students were either confused to what's he doing or amazed to see their classmate's unusual IS up close, Chifuyu sternly looked at him and asked.

"Mr. Seiei, who told you to activate your IS?" but the answer was above them as Ichika dived to them without stopping. While the girls scrambled to get out of the area, Setsuna only looked at him until he was cut out of his stupor when Ichika called out to him.

"OH NONONONONO! SETSUNA GET OUT OF THE WAYYYYYYY!" Mere meters before he hit him, Setsuna did a high cartwheel to barely dodge him, which in turn transform his IS into its combat mode. Then…

BOOM!

A loud crash echoed through the area, then a large cloud of dust appeared where the two boys had collided. The girls, especially Houki and Cecilia were shocked and terrified at this, even Maya gasped and she nearly dropped her attendance book. Normally, Ichika and Setsuna would be okay since their IS will protect them, but they were still worried because they could've collided with each other. Chifuyu however, suddenly understood.

'Hmm… so that's why he activated his IS.' Remembering one of the benefits of an Innovator as she connected the dots.

"Ichika!" "Setsuna!" the girls cried as they went to the crater revealed after the dust settled. But what they saw were beyond to what they expect.

On the center of the crater, Ichika's face hit the dirt while his butt sticking out and above him Setsuna floats with his IS in combat mode. When Byakushiki dissipates, Maya asked.

"Orimura, are you okay?" he then pulled his face out. Breathing heavily, he replied.

"Ouch… I thought I was gonna die." With his response, Houki and Maya gave a sigh of relief. Chifuyu then said.

"You idiot. What do you think you're doing opening a hole in the ground?"

"Sorry." Was the only reply he can muster. Then Houki said.

"You're pathetic, Ichika. Did you already forget what I told y-"but she was interrupted by Cecilia who pushed her aside and went to his side. After Ichika got his IS, Houki decided to train him, i.e. to be close to him. She then followed afterwards.

Setsuna then landed next to him and reached a hand to him.

"Need a hand?" he said calmly. Ichika then reached out his hand to him as he stood up.

"Thanks." He said as he wiped his face off the dirt. When the girls arrived, Chifuyu said to them.

"Alright, that's enough. Since Orimura could be injured, Alcott, Seiei, continue where we left off and fly again. Orimura, you stay still."

"Yes ma'am." The two of them said while Ichika only nods. The class continues where the two students were told to do difficult maneuvers while the others stare in awe. The male pilot was flying his IS so graciously in the air that he performed all maneuvers easily and even outrun Cecilia many times. The girls, including Cecilia, were cheering. Ichika could only stare at him up high.

* * *

 **IS Academy- Hallway**

It has been a week since the duel between Setsuna and Cecilia and the aftermath is annoying for him. Now his privacy is being invaded many times by the first years who were trying to convince him to teach his moves to them. That also includes Houki and Ichika, but he seems hesitant for the moment. But the worst of it all…

"Set~su~na Sem~pai~!"

Cecilia Alcott, the proud British representative, is now following him like a cat when an opportunity strikes. That voice irritates him. It reminds him of someone who is so obsessed with him in his own world. Both are also blonde as well.

* * *

 **In 00-verse**

Graham Aker sneezed.

"Is there something wrong?" His friend Billy Katagiri asked.

"I think someone is talking about me." He replied. Billy only raised his eyebrow.

* * *

 **Back to Setsuna**

He turned to the owner of the voice and tried to give a cold glare at her so she goes away. Unfortunately, it didn't affect her at the least, smiling even more. Mentally sighing, he responded.

"What do you want Cecilia Alcott."

"Hmm? Oh nothing Sempai. It's just that our class might invite you to go to the cafeteria after our lessons are over. So I decided to tell you earlier."

She replied with a happy tone. Although he can sense truth in her words, he can't remove this feeling about her having an "agenda" with him. And that agenda appeared when she clung to his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a calm voice although he a bit irritated at her actions.

"Clinging to your arm of course! Hey sempai, can we go to class together?" she asked in an active tone as she begins to pull him but,

"No." he replied coldly but,

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

'She's persistent.' He thought. Sighing, he replied.

"Fine. Don't get too close to me."

"YES!" She said happily as they walk to their classroom. They were seen by many students on the way and he can feel their jealousy of Cecilia who is smiling and tugging on his arm more. He then let out another sigh, this time louder.

* * *

 **IS Academy Cafeteria**

As expected to what Cecilia told him earlier, Setsuna arrived at the cafeteria only to see it changed from its normal setting to one fit for a celebration. While there are still other students from other classes either eating snacks or chatting with each other, most of them were from class 1-1 to celebrate Ichika's appointment as the class' representative. The celebration was delayed because of reasons. Now in one of the seats were Ichika, Cecilia and Setsuna and Houki while Honne and her friends were showering confetti at the four.

"Congratulations Ichika-san for being the Class representative!" the girls said in unison and they applauded.

"Wh-what's with all of this?" Ichika asks, obviously confused with the events happening right now.

"Let me explain." Cecilia said as she stood up from her seat and continued.

"As I lost to Setsuna sempai in our duel, which means that you are the class representative now. And because of that, the class decided to throw a party." She finished with a proud smirk on her face.

"Wait. It was still on?!"

"Of course. And everyone…" she then looked at her classmates and bowed.

"I am sorry for my attitude last time. Please forgive me." Setsuna felt that her feelings were true, and the response were gentle as well.

"Don't worry about it."

"We are classmates after all."

Seeing their positive reactions and smiles, Cecilia couldn't help but smile back. As the celebration started, Ichika went close to Setsuna to have a chat.

"Oh man, I can't believe this. (Sigh) I did not know that bet was still on." He said to him. Setsuna nodded.

"By the way, do you have free time in the next few days? I may want to-"but before he can ask a question,

*SNAP*

A flash came from a camera and took a snapshot at both of them conversing. When the two boys looked at the culprit, they saw a girl with glasses holding said camera. She then introduced herself.

"Hello there, I'm from the newspaper club. Can I take a picture of the three of you? Your duel last time was incredible and we want to put it in our headlines."

Setsuna thought about it. He was sure that whatever he do, his existence was already known by the governments of this world and the secrets of 00 may be compromised. But then again, his deal with Chifuyu will come into play. While wondering if he should accept or not, someone already made a decision.

"Oh, of course." Cecilia said, surprising the two men.

"Hey! That's way too fast. Can't we think about this?" he then looked at the girl who has a pleading expression. Damn those puppy dog eyes. Ichika then looked at Setsuna who sighed and nodded. Facing her, he also sighed and said.

"Alright."

Then the girl's mood lightened.

"Thank you very much! Now then, Orimura could you please stand here?" she pointed at the middle part of the seat. When he did, the girl then looked at Cecilia.

"Good. Cecilia, please stand at Orimura's left." After she did it as well, she then looked at the victor who still had a stoic expression.

"Um Setsuna, please stand at Orimura's right." Now the positions are as follows: Cecilia at Ichika's left, himself at the middle and Setsuna at the right.

"Good. Now stack up your hands together and give me a big smile okay?"

As the two did, Setsuna is having second thoughts again. It is confusing that he have to do that again. But they may get upset, so he'll go with the flow. He forced a gentle smile that made the girls as well as Cecilia blush and are having thoughts about it. The member then focused on the task. As soon as she nearly took the picture, Cecilia asked a question.

"Can you give me a copy of the picture?" she asked all the while clinging at Ichika's other hand.

"Oh, sure." She replied. "Okay then, in 3….2….1…. say cheese."

*SNAP*

In another flash, a new picture was taken. But when the member looked at her camera, she quirked her eyebrow in confusion because instead of the pilots, the picture revealed everyone doing different poses and expressions. Even Houki was there with a sour expression in front of Setsuna. This leaves a surprised Ichika and Cecilia as well as stoic Setsuna whose smile quickly vanished and was replaced by his signature face with a raised eyebrow.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY PICTURE!?"Cecilia shouted, but all she earned were teasing smiles of the other students. Ichika could only sigh.

* * *

 **IS Academy Dorms**

With all the commotion earlier at its end the students left to their dorms. Inside his room, Setsuna is reading the books that Maya gave to him last time. While reading, he got an idea, looked at HARO and asked it a question.

"HARO, can you check the status of my gundam in this amulet?" he then pointed at the amulet dangling at his neck. It then responds.

"Maybe. Maybe."

"Good. I want you to check its overall data, all weapons it has, and if the 0-Raiser can still be accessed." He then picked it up from the table and went to the computer. Connecting a series of wires to its "mouth" the screen popped up to check its progress. When it was finished, Setsuna could only raise an eyebrow at the data given to him.

The IS's status is still green, much to his relief. But it ends there when he checked the weapons category. In it, an add-on can be seen which shows the 7-sword pack that was scrapped in favor of the current arsenal. And the most confusing of all, a weapon called GN Sword II Blaster was in it as well, which make it the 7-Sword/G pack. He seriously has no idea where that came from. Then another one arrived in the form of the GNR-010/XN XN Raiser which can be switched from the ordinary 0-Raiser. He also saw that this new fighter can change 00 into its "Second shift".

"HARO, where did all these came from?" he asked.

"All from data. All from data." It responds. Now he was more confused.

"You mean all of these data suddenly materialized to be used in combat?"

"Yes. Yes."

"What about Trans-am, can it also be used?"

"Yes. Yes."

"And where did that GN Sword II Blaster came from?" He knows the 7-Sword pack's data and XN-raiser's, but he really did not know where that came from.

"No idea. No idea." It responded. He can only sigh in this great confusion. Now he's having a headache. He then ordered it.

"HARO, prepare the data file for the GN Particle countermeasures. I still have a deal with her." Tomorrow, he will check if the 7-Sword/G package and 0-Raiser can be used here, but for now, he need a cold shower.

* * *

 **Next day, IS Academy Class 1-1**

The class league match has been recently announced and everyone has been talking about it. Class 1-1 for example, are very excited to see Ichika to fight in his Byakushiki, a thing he didn't do before. But for the man in question, this made him really nervous. He doesn't have any real experience in using an IS and the other three who could teach him are either too powerful, acting a bit strange and constantly tries to flirt with him. While pondering from his thoughts, one of Honne's friends spoke.

"Hey, did you know that the representative of Class 1-2 got changed?"

"Yeah, I heard it was a Transfer student from China this time." A black haired girl replied. This got his attention.

"At this time of the year? What does she look like?" Ichika wanted to join the conversation, when the door opened revealing Setsuna with his stoic face and Cecilia who was following him behind. After they put their bags in their seats, Ichika greeted them.

"Hey Setsuna, Cecilia, want to join us?" Setsuna raised his eyebrow while Cecilia stood beside them.

"About what Ichika-san?" she asked.

"I heard that there is a new transfer student and apparently she is now the new representative of class 2."

"Maybe she was here to study my techniques." She said proudly. Ichika only sweatdropped anime-style. Her attitude is still there. But he then nodded.

"I'm curious, is she good?" he asked Cecilia.

"Only Class 1 and 4 have students with personal IS's so we should be fine." She replied, but-

"I'm sorry, but that information is outdated." An unknown voice suddenly joined the conversation which startled them. When they look at the source, a girl appeared at their room's door. Said girl had light brown hair tied in twin-tails with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She also has green eyes and one of her fangs is a bit exposed. She wears a customized academy uniform with the sleeves removed. She is also quite small unlike Houki and Cecilia.

"The representative of Class 2 now also have a personal IS." She said. "So winning won't be easy anymore."

"No way," Ichika said, looking shocked as he stood up from his seat. "Is that you Rin?"

"That's right. I'm Lingyin Huang, the representative of China. And I am here to declare a war on you."

Everyone was shocked at her declaration, but the air suddenly tensed up. Fear quickly creeped up on everyone, which includes Rin herself. They have never felt this very strong killing intent in anyone. It was even felt at the other rooms. And its source? A partially deployed IS, a GN Sword II in Rifle mode pointed at Rin, and a completely frowning Setsuna. Everyone's mind can be summed up in a few words when they saw a pissed off Setsuna.

 _'Oh Shit'_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it took sooooooooooo looooooong to update. I planned to update this for the last two months but because of college life, well, stuff happens. Anyways, read, enjoy, and R &R! Constructive criticism is acknowledged, but no flames guys. NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Another chapter everybody! Thank you for your support. I also have something for you after the chapter. Now onto the story.**

 **Note: All characters and series belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 5: The 7-Swords**

* * *

 **IS Academy Cafeteria**

It was lunchtime and Setsuna was sitting alone in one of the tables away from the others. Due to his stunt earlier, Most of his classmates distanced themselves from him not out of fear, but of concern. When he read their minds, the majority of the thoughts was that the transfer student's mock declaration of war put him on edge. They were right, however he too did not know why he went to such an action. As he closed his eyes to calm down, he felt two presences approaching him. And when he opened them at their direction, He saw Ichika and Rin, but the girl was nervous as she was very close to Ichika's back. Ichika then spoke.

"Setsuna-san, can we sit over here? Also, we might want to talk about what happened earlier." Setsuna then looked behind Ichika to see Rin shrinking to his back. He then spoke.

"Fine."

"Thanks. C'mon Rin. He already allowed us."

She then looked at Setsuna whose face is in its default poker one, clearly different from what his looked earlier. She nods and the two of them sat in front of Setsuna.

The atmosphere in their location was chilling. Almost all of the students looked at them as to see the development of the situation. Among them, Cecilia and Houki were also watching, although they have questions at Ichika as what is his relationship to the girl, but this is more important.

Rin is nervous. Very nervous. The man in front of her is clearly strong and have issues regarding war. Although she don't know what he is thinking right now, she can feel that it was still at her display earlier.

Well, she was half correct.

Ichika on the other hand, is thinking to how he could dispel this problem. He knows that Setsuna was friendly enough if you do not anger him, but what he did that time felt unnatural, it's as if a dark chapter of his life suddenly appeared. He also nearly released the charged shot at her but not before he pointed it down and reasoned with him and mentally told Rin to go away for now. Although Rin may be annoying to other people at times, she is still a great friend. He started the conversation.

"S-Setsuna-san, let me introduce her again to you. Her name is Lingyin Huang." He then looked at her.

"Come on Rin, introduce yourself to him." Said girl was thinking of what she would say, clearly nervous. She then spoke.

"Y-yes. I'm Lingyin Huang, representative of China a-and" she stood up and lowered her head at him. "I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Eveyone who saw that was suprised. Not only that Rin, a representative bowed to Setsuna, said man only raised his eyebrow while chewing on his lunch as if he didn't care. When Rin raised her head, she saw that he looks right at her. But when he blinked, she saw something unnatural.

His eyes flashed a golden glow.

And as quickly as it surfaced, it also disappeared. While she processed what happened, he said.

"Fine." Now everyone was shocked again. Not only that he is quick to accept the apology, he said it in a simple way, as if he knew the truth. But unknown to them, there was an addition to that, though he did not say it aloud. Ichika then cleared his throat and said to Rin.

"See Rin? He already accepted it. So could you please sit down? Everyone is…" he then looked around, prompting her to do the same. And a few seconds later, her cheeks got a slight tinge of red and sat down.

Seeing that the mood had lightened, Ichika asked Rin of what happened to her while Setsuna only listens. Rin then asked Ichika how did he arrived here. That also piqued Setsuna's interest as he don't know when Ichika can use an "IS".

He recalled that when he was attending a High school entrance exam in the big multi-purpose hall when he got lost due to the size of the place. And when he turned on a corner and opened a door, he was surprised that there is an IS there. He then walked to it and he touched it, it suddenly glowed and moved. Suddenly, three teachers arrived and was about to tell him to get out when they saw it. Never in their life that a man can activate an IS. He then told Rin that a lot happened after that and in the end, he is here now.

Setsuna was intruiged at his story. Was it fate that he can control an IS or something did? He might investigate it if given a chance.

"Huh, that's weird." Rin said. Then Cecilia and Houki stood up, went to the trio's location and slammed their hands on the table. Setsuna could only sigh.

"Ichika, I think you must explain yourself."Houki said, too focused on them that she didn't notice that Setsuna looks at them with his usual look.

"That's right. You must explain yourself and your relationship with that girl. Don't tell me that you are actually dating her now." Cecilia followed.

"N-no, it's not like that at all I swear." She said in defense.

"It's true." Rin then looked at Ichika.

"We're just childhood friends that's all." Rin then lightly furrowed her eyebrows and mentally said _'Just childhood friends huh'_. This did not go unnoticed as Setsuna heard it. He then stood up, getting the attention of the four.

"Excuse me." Picking up the dishes, he left. They looked at him as he left, then Rin whispered to Ichika.

"Is he always like that?"

"Sometimes, he prefers to be alone but he do socialize." He replied. They then heard Houki clearing her throat and turned back to them again.

"G-getting back on track, what do you mean childhood friend?"

He then explained the year after her departure and her arrival and thus created a new rivalry between Houki and Rin with Cecilia butting in.

* * *

 **After School - IS Academy Arena 6**

The trio of Ichika, Houki and Cecilia age going to the hangar to prepare him for the Class league match. But they did not expect that there is someone here already.

Setsuna, who gave the countermeasure Chifuyu need as part of their deal and was scolded for his actions in the morning, was training here. Clad in his Gundam, he was testing right now the 7-Sword/G package configuration of the 00 as it was only available. As he was focusing, Cecilia asked.

"What is senpai doing?" Houki replied.

"That's what we're trying to know as well, so keep quiet." They then looked back at him as Setsuna said.

"00 Gundam, 7-Sword/G package, activate!" after he said that, he started glowing. The trio focused on what's happening. After it died down, what they saw surprised them.

While the IS itself did not change, its current armaments were. On his legs were medium-sized katars with green edges. On his waist were two swords of different lengths. And the most surprising was the large sword connected to the left cone while at the other side is something akin to a sniper rifle, also with a green edge underneath it. While Setsuna was checking for any abnormalities after its transformation, he sensed the trio watching so he called them.

"What are you doing here?" They were surprised that he quickly knew their location, and so they walked from their hiding place and went to him.

"We were helping Ichika here train for the match. We merely stumbled upon you here." Houki said

"So senpai, what are you doing here?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm testing the new weapons of my Gundam." He simply said.

 _'Gundam? Did he mean IS?'_ the trio thought, but the girls got an idea.

"If you're testing them, can you help us train him?" the girls asked pointing at Ichika.

"W-what?!" Ichika shouted. He think that sparring with Setsuna right now may not be the best idea. But-

"This only lasts for five minutes, but fine." Setsuna replied.

"EEHHH?!" Ichika shouted again. The girls' eyes widened. They did not expect him to answer that fast, but quickly shaken the thoughts as they looked at Ichika.

"He already said yes so come on." Houki said as they walked towards him.

"B-but" he tried to reply but was cut off by Cecilia.

"He also said that it will last for 5 minutes so you must haste!" They then dragged him to Setsuna who was patiently waiting. In truth, he was merely reading their thoughts. Cecilia was happy, Houki, while serious, was also happy that another trainer that she can trust, as she is still in bad grounds with the other female. As for Ichika, he's somewhat nervous as this is their first time training. Although he can understand that, it was for his sake so he kept it in his stoic face.

After Ichika activated his IS, the boys went to their starting points and gets ready for the signal. Houki then said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Y-yes."

Both of them replied before locking their eyes with each other. She then raised her hand, and after double checking, swung it down with a following...

 **"GO!"**

Both of them charged at each other, Ichika wielding his Yukihira Type-2 while Setsuna uses his GN Sword II Long. When their swords clashed, Setsuna made the first hit by kicking Ichika in the gut and then flying higher into the sky.

"Hey! That's the move he used on me!" exclaimed Cecilia, remembering their duel last time. Houki could only smirk as she remembered it as well. After recovering, Ichika tried to follow Setsuna but was met with incoming fire from Setsuna who now dual-wield his Long Sword and GN Sword II Blaster. While the time between shots are long, one hit from the blaster could make the Byakushiki enter its Absolute Barrier State as Setsuna set it to full power.

"I bet that is more powerful than my Blue Pierce!" exclaimed Cecilia as she watched in awe at the Blaster's beams.

"Let's hope Ichika's suit could withstand all that. He's still have to train with us." Houki followed.

At the same time, Ichika is still trying to formulate a plan on how he could get close.

 _'Damn, I really need to get close. Or else he might finish me here right now.'_

Then a hit from the long sword removed him of his thoughts. That however gave him time to close in on Setsuna. He however noticed that he is holstering the Blaster and is reaching the short sword. But right now, he need to get a weak spot that he could attack. He then circled him to find it. He didn't notice however that Setsuna is aiming the short sword before him and without warning, the tip launched.

"Ichika watch out!" the girls shouted.

"Huh?!"

And in good timing, the tip and the connecting wire looped at his right leg. After seeing the hit, Setsuna dragged Ichika towards him in full force.

 _'Such strength!'_ the girls and Ichika thought. When Ichika saw that he is readying the long sword, he intercepted it with his own and the collision of the swords were bright. At Setsuna, he merely grunted as the timer of the 7-Sword/G is nearly up.

 _'I need to end this.'_ He thought so he broke up the clash, holstering the sword and reaching out the blaster one last time. As he entered a stance, he waits Ichika to take the bait. And the kid did. While he prefer not to use the blaster as a melee weapon, it could be used as a distraction. As the two clashed for the last time, the distraction was enough to ready his final arsenal. Activating the Buster sword, he quicly reached for it and did a downward slash, effectively activating Byakushiki's Absolute Barrier.

As the training session finally ended, the combatants landed and Ichika deactivated his IS. As for Setsuna, the package disappeared as soon as the session ended. He then walked towards the kid who is holding his head with his left hand. He then spoke to him.

"Are you alright?" he responded.

"I know that it is too early to spar with you, but this? This way more difficult than I expected." He followed with a chuckle. "Oh, by the way, thanks for training me. And please do me a favor not to be your test dummy?" Ichika received a nod.

The girls then approached the two.

"That was so cool, the both of you! I can't wait to train with the two of you!" Cecilia said.

"Are you okay Ichika? Your system activated its A.B."

"Yeah. I'm alright." He replied and then noticed that Setsuna is still wearing his IS.

"Setsuna, why have you not deactivated yet?" said person replied.

"I'm reading the status in my suit."

"Oh."

"Hey Ichika, we need to recharge your suit so follow me." Houki said.

"What?"

"Don't forget that you are still training with us. That spar was just a warm-up." She followed.

"EEEHHH?!" Ichika could not believe it. That was already exhausting, but she already called for more!

"Hey! Are you coming?"

"Y-yes!" he could on sigh as he followed her. Seeing that Ichika is leaving, Cecilia called out to Setsuna.

"Hey should we follow them?"

"Perhaps." He replied and then the two followed them. Cecilia asked.

"Hey, can we spar next time? Just the two of us?"

"No." he replied in his cold tone.

"Awww." She said in a childish voice and attempted various persuasion techniques which results in the same answer.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

After recharging, the trio quickly went to the arena to complete their original purpose here, leaving behind Setsuna in the hangar. As he was computing the data, he sensed someone. When he looked at the door, it opened revealing Chifuyu. As she looked around, she spotted him and asked.

"Have you seen my brother? And what are you doing here?" then she walked towards him.

"Ichika Orimura is being trained by Houki Shinonono and Cecilia Alcott. As to why I am here, I am checking my Gundam's data after activating its 7-sword pack."

She nodded and she looks at Setsuna for a while. After a few minutes, she asked again.

"Why did you point your IS's weapon at Miss Huang?"

He stopped at his work and looked sharply at her.

"Something that I wish neither of them experience." He said and he went back at his work. Chifuyu thought about it.

 _'Hmmm. Perhaps it is the wars at his home. He shouldn't be a simple war orphan. He also couldn't be a soldier, based on the data we've seen. Could it be?'_

"You're a child soldier?"

BANG!

Setsuna's fist met the terminal and frowned at Chifuyu. She on the other hand, only sighed. She remembered that he can read minds.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that what you did earlier may affect what people thought about you. Besides, I myself felt it too when I was abandoned by my parents."

"I killed them." What came from his mouth shocked her. She responded.

"What?! Why?!"

"Due to my former blind faith to God and a true terrorist." He said while not leaving the screen. His eyes softened a little at this point. Chifuyu grimaced at what he said.

 _'Terrorists and their poisoning of children's minds.'_ "What happened to him then?" she asked.

"He was in a battle with my fellow meister and a victim of his group. He was killed by him." He answered. He then unplugged his device from the terminal and shut it down.

"Excuse me." He said as he walked to the door and left. Now alone, and out of range, Chifuyu thought.

 _'That really shed a lot of light on his past. Who would've thought he suffered so much.'_

"Setsuna F. Seiei." She said as she looked at the door one last time before walking out to the arena.

 _'I think I should teach Ichika "that" move.'_

* * *

 **With Setsuna**

He was really confused as to what happened earlier. What happened to him that he let her hear his past? As he thought about that, he didn't notice Rin walking and nearly hit her. Fortunately, she moved out of the way, but didn't retort as she saw that he was thinking and had that frown on his face.

 _'What happened to him?'_ she thought as she went to the changing room to wait for Ichika.

* * *

 **And done. I'm sorry if the chapter is short and you did not like the spar and his sudden reveal of the past. I'm out of ideas for the moment due to multiple crossovers and fanfics forming in my mind.**

 **About those ideas, I will give you previews of them.**

* * *

 **PV#1**

 **Note: OC is the same as my first fanfic.**

 **Anime involved: Gundam SEED**

As I left the GN portal, I quickly looked at my surroundings.

I'm in space.

Big deal.

As I moved the Exodus Quanta **(AN: Yes, I took some ideas from 00, U.C. AND Wing. I will show them after I finalized it.)** to search for civilization, I noted that it was no easy task. When I looked at my Galaxy array, I noticed that the alignments of the stars were different, and that multiple space colonies were present at the solar system. Deciding that it would be best to see for myself, I called out.

"Zero, set a course to Earth, wake me if there is something wrong." The screen in front shone, acknowledging my orders. As I activated my armor's comms., it only showed static. What the hell's its problem?

 _'Perhaps it's due to the portal, CB's engineers should calibrate more of Setsuna's Quantum Gate. Oh well.'_ And then I slept, armor giving me the things I need for a while.

…

…

…

The screen flashed, waking me up. I checked the date. 3 days have passed.

 _'Wow. That much.'_ I thought. I then called out to Zero System 3.0

"What happened?" I said with a yawn.

Then the screen showed me a space colony.

A damaged space colony. And that colony is…

"The… HELL! HELIOPOLIS?!" I shouted, a sudden realization quickly came.

I'm thrown into Jesus Yamato's world.

* * *

 **Alright NEXT!**

* * *

 **PV#2**

 **Anime involved: Madan no Ou to Vanadis**

 **Note: I may need help on this one. You see, I still don't have any name for this OC who is a member of John's group. So could you kindly give names and a casual name that might fit for this story? PM it to me. Thank you for your support.**

I'm Tigrevormund Vorn, or simply Tigre. I am now on route by horse to Zion's camp in Molsheim Plains. Following me are soldiers from Leitmeritz who followed me to Alsace to defend it from Zion who got the opportunity to burn my territory. Among them was a man who walk only. Whom my father, Titta, my maid and I met four years ago.

He has white hair, pinkish white skin, have a strong build and nearly about 2 alsin (meters) tall. He has been my father's helper ever since he arrived at home, and has become a brother figure to Titta and me, as well as my mentor in small weapons. Although he considers himself as a mercenary, he supports me and sometimes follow me at my hunts.

But right now, both soldiers of Alsace and Ellen are stiff, not because of the next battle, but of his presence right now.

He wears what could be considered an archer's garment, except that he doesn't have a bow or arrows at his disposal. The one that gave the soldiers uneasy or sometimes (happy?) expressions is what his true armor is now.

He is covered in something that could be called TITANIC armor. While its dominant colors are black and gray, the "Cracks" all around it show green lines. Its legs study, torso tough, and arms broad, one might think that he acquired a magical armor in some ruins. But I know that it isn't the case. As he once told me and my father about it, it was created by humans which shocked us both. Father thought that he merely jests, but after his conversation with him after I was told to leave, he seemed, satisfied. I don't know what it was, but I think I might know after some time.

His head is covered in a black helmet that I find bizarre. There is a large horn in its forehead that made him look like a unicorn **(AN: Yes, I based it on Unicorn Gundam with a few additions.)** and a green thing where the eyes should be. Curiously, his "bag" have these tubes underneath and a white V starting from the top until nearly at the end. All of that made him look like a golem than a human.

The weapons he carried were both amazing and mysterious. In his hand was a crossbow with a unique design. Most crossbows I have seen are made of wood, but this one is made of metal, from the string up to the very body itself. It is also quite longer than the others, and have a "scope", as he told me, that aid in the accuracy of the user. I was surprised when he shot a deer straight to the head while in cover but that is a story in another time. In his waist are quivers of bolts the size of a bow's, but some of them are what he called "Explosive rounds". I don't know what that means, but based on one word, I don't want in its path.

The other one was very mysterious. It was a great sword, horizontally placed behind his waist. I didn't know what it looks, but it seems leaking its powers everywhere. Sometimes, even the black bow follows it as well.

All of a sudden, he called out to me.

 **"Think that she will be okay?"** he asked me in a deep voice.

"Who?" I asked.

 **"Ellen and by extension, Lim."** He clarified.

"I don't know _, but the general expression would be shocked, I say." I replied.

 **"Hehehe, you're right. So, are you ready?"** he asked again.

"Maybe. But he will pay for this."

 **"Damn right. When I first saw him, my instinct is to strangle him to death. And his attitude only put oil to the fire."**

As we rode/walked, we saw our camp. I hardened my resolve. We will win this battle.

* * *

 **Wow, that is long. NEXT!**

* * *

 **PV#3**

 **Anime involved: Highschool DxD**

"Will. You. Die. For. Me?"

I, Issei Hyoudo, was told by Yuuma-chan that. A death threat. Normally I would laugh at that statement, but her tone was serious and a light spear appeared in her hand. I went serious. She then thrust it at me. If I was a human, I will die, but I'm no human. Quickly dodging it, I rolled to the side and entered a stance. She then said.

"My, aren't you fast for a human. But it won't matter. You will die this day." She then released her wings.

A fallen angel.

A good description.

"Hate to say this, but I'm not a human, Raynare the fallen." I said, shocking her.

"How did you know that?!" she demanded. My answer is to snap my finger and used a spell specific for this task.

"Dress Break!" and then she was naked. Her jugs made me blush and my nose is bleeding. Her eyes went wide and covered her P. parts. She then looked menacingly at me.

"Nice Body." I said in English followed by a thumbs up, smiling all the way.

"You'll pay for this, SCUM!" she charged at me.

I sighed, then teleported right behind her and did a technique that made its targets unconscious. The last thing she saw, in my opinion, were my jet black and pure white wings. As I looked at her body, something inside of me spoke.

 **{Really, of all the spells you could use first, it had to be Dress Break, partner.}** He said.

"Sheesh, you're no fun, Ddraig." I replied to my partner, Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon.

 **{No fun my ass, if he knows it, you'll be in trouble, including me.}** He replied.

"Yes, you will." A voice said. Looking behind me, my face went pale. Standing there was a woman who looks like at my age group. With a beautiful face, silver hair, and a lady-like expression, she wears the female version of the school, Kuoh Academy. And she has quite large breasts, hehehe. But her definite trait is the six pairs of wings similar to my own. She is currently my superior, Sasha Anderson.

Apparently, she is looking at the body of the fallen angel who I defeated earlier. Letting out a sigh, she spoke.

"Looks like a lot will be written to my report." She then looked at me. My body stiffened.

"Go home for now, I got this." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sasha-san." As I was facing the opposite direction and about to leave…

WHAM!

A hammer slammed into me. As I looked at the suspect, I saw her wielding a hammer ten times the size of her. She then spoke with a smile.

"That is your punishment for now." Her power radiating, I know she's pissed. And I ran.

 **{Told you.}** Ddraig said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." I replied.

This has been my life in the shadows.

A supernatural being.

An unknown.

A Nephalem.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I will post either this or next week the next chapter of my first fanfic. So, hope you enjoy! R &R please! NO FLAMES! HELPFUL COMMENTS IS APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright! The update that you're waiting for is here!**

 **Now onto the chapter.**

 **Note: All characters & series belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Class League Match**

The day has come for the class league match and everyone are excited for it. Especially that the first match will be the first male pilot and the Chinese representative. In the arena, Rin is waiting for her opponent, all the while thinking of what will she say if she win while keeping a serious face. While said person was inside a hangar, IS already equipped along with three people. Cecilia, Houki and lastly, Setsuna.

"Ma'am, what is Rin's IS on this match?" Ichika asked to Maya, resulting in a pop-up of his opponents IS in his screen. She then continued.

"Her IS is called Shenlong. It is a Close Quarter Combat IS just like your Byakushiki." He then replied.

"Thanks ma'am." Then, the screen vanished. Cecilia then said to him.

"This will be difficult for you since this is your first time fighting in a real match so please don't let your guard down."

"Now remember, don't be too stressed out. You can win this as long as you fight like you are in a practice. Besides this can be compared to your training with Setsuna-san." Houki added, making him shiver. In the past few days before this match, the girls have been training him non-stop to prepare him for this. And some in those days, they were able to train with Setsuna as well. He was surprisingly quick and brutal in his attacks, leaving no room for error. This was a great boost for Ichika, although he can feel the killing intent of the other male even beneath his mask. Ichika can only wonder: Just what happened to him? As he looked at him, he still had the same stoic face he wears, as if he is calm about this fight or he didn't care one bit.

He then looked at Rin and then sighed.

"Geez, it would really hurt if I get hit by that thing." He then heard the dome opening and the announcer saying.

"To both contestants, move to your designated positions at once."

 _'I better get ready.'_ Ichika thought. As he was walking toward the launching bay, he heard Setsuna say.

"Good luck."

 _'This was new.'_ He thought then focused on his first fight. The three watched Ichika as he flew out of the hangar and into the arena.

"Let's go." Setsuna said then walked away to the observation room. The girls nodded and followed suit.

* * *

 **Outside**

Cheers now erupted as the focus of the show now appeared and flew to his position. After seeing her opponent finally appeared, Rin said to him.

"If you apologize now, I will lower the intensity of the pain you will receive right now!" to which he countered.

"I don't need any favors from you. Give me your best shot!"

Both of them heard the announcer that the match can begin. Rin reached one of her Souten Gatetsu, an IS sized Chinese scimitar and twirled it, activating the weapon. Ichika also reached for his Yukihara Type-II, activating its beam blade. And then, Ichika charged.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

Inside, Chifuyu and the three students watch as the battle unfold between the Chinese representative and the first male IS pilot. Both quickly exchanged blows and separated as to check each other. After a quick conversation, Rin materialized the other scimitar. Now dual wielding, she then again charged. Slashing again, Ichika was forced onto the defensive as she puts more power in each strike. The crowd outside was cheering, while the observers of silently watched.

The two girls were worried as Ichika can't get a proper hit while Chifuyu and Setsuna stayed calm about it. However, Chifuyu is concerned about her brother mentally.

"Ichika." Houki said quietly.

"What on earth is he doing out there?! You should have used what I have taught you!" In contrast, Cecilia said it louder as she looked at the battle in Maya's monitor, surprising her. Chifuyu then took a look at the Gundam Meister, who, like her remained stoic.

* * *

 **In the battle**

After missing a strike, Rin combined her scimitars, turning it into a bladed staff and performed a battle dance. She then again attacked Ichika, who again dodged all of her attacks.

'This will be pretty grueling if this keeps on. I must make my distance.' Ichika thought as he try to fly away, but he's being followed by her. This dogfight was abruptly ended when she used her Ryuhou, a state of the art Impact/Shock cannon floating on her right arm which hit Ichika and he nearly crashed.

Stabilizing himself, he looked at Rin who had a smile on her face.

"Now that is what you call it down." Charging both shock cannons, Ichika had no time to dodge which resulted in him crashing and his suit taking very heavy damage.

* * *

 **Observation room**

The girls were shocked as Ichika's shields were reduced to 110 points. Houki shouted.

"What kind of attack move did she use?!"

"The move she used was the shock cannon. It manipulates its surroundings and use the resulting shockwave as a projectile." Maya said.

"That's right. The ShenLong is a Third-Generation IS, just like my Blue Tears." Cecilia added. Maya, Cecilia and Houki looked at the Setsuna and Chifuyu, both have serious faces as they glared at the screen.

* * *

 **Outside**

Standing up, Ichika tried to get his bearings straight when suddenly, Rin continued her barrage of shockwaves, forcing him to dodge yet again. He looked at her when she stopped her attack.

"You're dodging very well. I thought that the invisible barrel and ammunition were supposed to leave no trace. However, you can't escape them anyways." And then she resumed her barrage. Dodging yet again, Ichika took to the skies with his opponent hot on his tail.

 _'Damn it! I need to create a preemptive strike. She's going to win!'_ Ichika thought in frustration as he looked at her.

 _'I need to keep it together. I'm using the exact same machine that sister used! I wish I had Setsuna-san calmness right now.'_ Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, that's it!" he said as he remembered what his sister and classmate taught him.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

 _One day, Ichika was at the arena donning his IS. With him was his sister Chifuyu holding a wooden sword. Activating his only weapon and checking it, he asked._

 _"So, is the Yukihira Nigata the only weapon Byakushiki has?" he then looked at her who replied._

 _"And I won the championship using only that." Swinging her sword, she added. "Just one swing is good enough to win." Ichika, remaining skeptical, said._

 _"You know, I really wish that you wouldn't put me in the same category as a world champion-"he was surprised when she slammed her sword on the dirt. When he looked at her, she said._

 _"If you want to be realistic, an amateur like you won't stand a chance winning a shooting battle. Do you even-"Ichika was weakened by his sister's questions about conditions about winning at a shooting battle. Seeing that his brother admit defeat, she smirked and said._

 _"Look, I know you pretty well and mastering one technique is really more your style. After all, you are my brother, right?" as he looked at her, he saw her caring smile, which caused him to smile back._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Straightening up he wait for her sister's next words._

 _"Try training with Mr. Seiei for a while. His fighting style would be very helpful. Even as close to mine." Ichika raised an eyebrow._

 _"Setsuna-san? Why are you saying this?" she replied._

 _"Because he had worked very hard to achieve what he had right now. And he had been in a lot worse situation in a young age like us." her face and tone were serious, she isn't joking at all. Ichika was surprised by this. Did he told her his past? And what does she mean by he was like them? His thought was interrupted when she told him to focus and the training begins._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Narrowing his eyes Ichika thought.

 _'Should I use it? The barrier Disabling Attack?'_ he then looked at his opponent.

"Rin."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Look. I'm warning you. I'm not gonna hold back."

"What does that mean? That was what you're supposed to do. Besides, I'll show you we're not in the same league!" she said as she attacked him once again. However, unlike last time, there is determination and a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

"It looks like he is planning something." Maya said as she looked at the battle.

"My guess he is using the Ignition Boost. Exactly like I taught him." The girls looked at her.

"Hold on, what is this Ignition Boost?" Cecilia asked.

"Ignition Boost is a form of surprise attack in which you close in on your opponent at a maximum rate of speed. As long as he can ignite it at the right moment, he can even go toe-to-toe with the Representative contender." She frowned as she continued, "Unfortunately, he must make it count. Because it only works once."

As Ichika dodges yet again, Rin is getting confused at his movement.

 _'What is this? I can't get a proper lock!'_

* * *

 **Observation Room**

As she looked at the screen showing her brother's evasive maneuver, Chifuyu could only mile.

"Looks like your teachings paid off." She said as she looked at the Gundam Meister.

"What does that mean?" Houki asked as the trio looked at them.

"Simple. In order for him to get the right moment, I asked your fellow student who is an expert at CQC to bring out his potential. And currently, the one who can do that is him."

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

 _When Ichika arrived in the arena once again, he was surprised when his sister AND Setsuna were waiting for him._

 _"Setsuna-san, what are you doing here?" before he can answer, Chifuyu spoke first._

 _"I asked him to help you in your training. Although he trains at random intervals, I am able to tell him about your current situation and decided to help."_

'You forced me to help.' _Setsuna mentally added. When both males prepared themselves, Chifuyu said._

 _"Now then, Mr. Seiei, attack Ichika with no mercy until I deem it impossible for him to fight."_

 _"WHAT?!" Ichika shouted. She is simply saying that he must beat him brutally until he can't get up. He really don't like this at all!_

 _"Also, you are to only use your default weaponry and not your 7-Sword/G pack." Chifuyu then looked at him and said._

 _"And as for you Mr. Orimura, your objective is to learn anything you can from this fight and try to find the right time to use "that"." She sternly looked at him, preventing him to complain. As Ichika looked at the other male, it's as if he already knew as he can't read his face._

 _Now at their respective positions, Ichika wielding his only weapon and Setsuna holding both GN Sword IIs, she then said._

 _"Are you both ready?"_

 _"Yes." Setsuna said in a low tone as he looked at his opponent. He stared daggers at the poor kid even as the combat mode had activated and his face was obscured by his mask. Ichika on the other hand felt his chilling glare and killing intent which was intensified by his mask appearing and is really scared right now._

'I'm so gonna have nightmares after this.' _"Yeah." He replied to his sister._

 _Chifuyu also felt his killing intent and wondered._

'Have I gone too far? Or is he too straightforward?' _Nevertheless, she ignored it and gave the signal._

 _"GO!"_

 _Cones facing backward, Setsuna rushed to Ichika as soon as the signal was given. Ichika, surprised, quickly tried to get distance from him, only to fail as his opponent fired at him while on the move._

'If any of his beams and blades hit me with him in a very serious mode, I'm really done for!' _Ichika thought, not knowing that his opponent mentally heard it as well._

'Perhaps I should give some hints to him as well. He is still training after all.' _Pausing his attacks, he said._

 _"Ichika, try to first learn of your enemy's fighting style. Then try to find a way to counter it using your blade."_

 _"Easy for you to say." Ichika replied as he charged. Blocking with his right sword, he then kicked Ichika and also charged._

 _"Then adapt." Firing a spread shot with his left blade, he quickly took a great distance away from Ichika while firing at him if he follows. Meanwhile Chifuyu had a small smile as she is getting what he is doing._

 _First, if he is very far away, he would bombard his brother with projectiles and if Ichika got close, he would turn it into a fierce sword fight until he get far again._

'Looks like he really is helpful after all. And his accuracy is no joke either. If only he remove that intent.' _Chifuyu thought._

 _Meanwhile, Ichika is slowly following both his sister's and classmate's advice. He barrel rolled through the beams and blocked Setsuna's blade. He also got away in time before his opponent fire his spread shot. He noticed that somehow he is slowing his attacks for him to learn. However he also thought that it may be a trap and he would strike him down. Checking his shields, he frowned when it is down to half and his opponents merely took minor damage. Charging once again, he was surprised when his opponent did something that was not known._

 _His blade now had a beam edge which is a similar copy of his own._

 _And he has two of these._

 _He then heard Setsuna say._

 _"When facing a new opponent, always remember that they may have a hidden weapon or technique in them." Before his foe could reply, Setsuna charged with his dual beam GN swords._

'Perhaps it is a hidden function of his blades to look like the Yukihira, or it's just a mere coincidence?' _Chifuyu thought as she looked at the boys' battle, which as always the older having the upper hand._

 _Ichika meanwhile, is having a really bad mood for his upcoming match if this is what he will face in the arena._

'If Rin is like this, I might really lose now.' _He then heard his opponent again._

 _"Forget your match right now. Focus on the battle."_

'Huh?! Did he read my mind?!' _before he can ask, he was kicked by Setsuna at his torso so hard that he crashed. When he didn't get up, Chifuyu simply walked at her brother's location to check if he's still able to fight. Setsuna on the other hand simply floated. When the dust settled, she saw her brother breathing heavily and his IS deactivated, making Setsuna the winner._

 _"Mr. Seiei won." She said. Ichika didn't complain and said winner only deactivated his beam blades, storing them and flew to their location._

 _"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked Ichika and offered a hand. Receiving it, Ichika stood up and replied._

 _"Yeah. But how did you know what I was thinking?" he replied._

 _"It was on your face and your movement reflected on it. That's why you must remain calm in battle. If you don't, you either lose, or worse." Ichika didn't like that last part. What did he mean of worse? But he ignored it and said._

 _"Right, sorry." They then heard Chifuyu speak._

 _"So, that's the end of today's training. Mr. Seiei, you may go. Mr. Orimura, we need to talk." Both males nodded and Setsuna hovered away, deactivating his suit when he was near the entrance. After he left, she then said to him._

 _"So, did you learn something?"_

 _"Yes. And sis, he seems a lot talkative for some reason. Not by much, but still observable."_

 _She smirked a little about that. Perhaps due to his body reducing to his teens and his current situation right now, he is forced to change. And his "Evolution" added to his problems. Nevertheless, she responded._

 _"People must adapt to changes, and him being put into society is one for him." He raised an eyebrow but she continued._

 _"Now remember Ichika, what you faced now is very strong and may be a lot stronger than anyone, so better follow what he said and be careful. One small slip-up and you're dead."_

 _"R-right." Ichika could only reply._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"W-what?!" Cecilia shouted as she didn't know that they have been training without her. As they looked at him however something felt weird. His eyes were closed and he's frowning. And when he opened them, he said -no- shouted.

"STOP THE BATTLE NOW!" and after a few seconds something outside exploded.

* * *

 **Outside**

When Ichika find the right time to use the Ignition Boost, he quickly charged towards his opponent. Rin of course was surprised. But it was interrupted when the barrier above them shattered and a beam hit the arena floor resulting in a massive explosion. As the two combatants looked at the explosion, wondering what happened, the audience were alarmed.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

"What in the devil just happened out there?!" Cecilia shouted as alarms blared inside.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted, worried about him.

"The system's been damaged! An unidentified object appears to have penetrated the energy shielding!" Maya said. Grabbing the radio, Chifuyu ordered.

"Suspend the match! Orimura, Fang, get out of there immediately!"

The audience are panicking in the arena as the emergency doors quickly closed to protect them. But then, something completely unexpected -especially for the Meister- popped up.

Radio and radar suddenly gone kaput. And there is only one thing that can do that.

"Ma'am! GN particle emission detected outside the arena! Both radio and radar are not responding!" They were shocked at what they heard. The only thing that they know that do that was the Meister's IS, but it is currently deactivated. So what-

Setsuna then looked at his Haro and ordered.

"Haro! Now!"

"Okay. Okay." The little robot replied as it activated the multiple devices added by the Academy to prevent the GN particle interference. As Maya, Houki and Cecilia looked in amazement at the red ball robot, the screens inside the room suddenly went white. And then, the familiar emblem of Celestial Being appeared as the systems are activated for the first time.

"How?" Maya could only look in surprise as the red ball easily reconfigure the whole system to adapt to its add-on. After it was finished, the system rebooted and later returned to its normal mode. With the addition of better system, their radar and radio became operational once again as they now see what is happening outside. And to their horror and complete shock, six unknown IS appeared.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Hey what's happening?" Ichika asked to no one in particular as he looked around. "What in the heel is going on?!"

"Ichika! The match's canceled. Get back to the pit now!" Rin said. But before he can reply, his suit warned him that he is locked on.

"Another IS? But there is no identification on it. And it has locked on me?" Ichika continued.

"Ichika what are you doing?! Get back to the pit!" Rin shouted. To which he replied.

"And what are you supposed to do?!" as she flew close to him, she replied.

"I'm going to buy it some time. But you have to leave now!"

"Now wait a second! I can't leave a girl behind." As they continued arguing, Rin did not notice that she was targeted and a pink beam blasted toward her.

"What?!" Rin said.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he carried her away from the blast. As he looked at the data he was surprised.

"That beam weapon. The power output exceeds that of Cecilia's IS." As Rin looked at the data displayed, she noticed that she was being carried bridal style and quickly struggled.

"You Idiot! You need to let go of me right now!" as she continued to struggle, she was warned by Ichika again.

"Here it comes!" as she looked down at the crater, another pink beam and five smaller orange beams were shot towards them. He barely dodged the smaller ones as they were scattered. As they looked at the crater, they were surprised when they saw six IS after the smoke dissipates.

The lead and single unit, standing over two meters tall, looked like a metal giant in appearance. It had numerous jet propulsion nozzles all over its body instead of wings. It also had two bulging arms that made it look intimidating.

The remaining five were of the same model, but Ichika was shocked at their appearance. Their heads have X-shaped faces, bulkier than the lead unit and a lot smaller. Each also carry a large lance. But the thing that got his attention is that they possess the same power source that his classmate's IS use and instead of green, they spew orange particles in tandem with their crimson color.

"What are those damn things? It's not an IS that I have heard of. And five of them even use the same power source as Setsuna-san." He said as he looked at them before shouting.

"Alright you. Identify yourself!" When he received no response, he continued.

"Answer me! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" his IS then displayed a picture of Maya inside.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

"Orimura, Fang! You need to vacate the arena at once! The teachers will be there soon to neutralize the situation." Maya said over the radio. But Ichika, disagreeing, replied.

"No, we need to keep it occupied until everyone evacuates."

"I understand how you must feel about the situation but you just can't do that!" inching closer to the screen, Maya continued. "Get out of there now!"

"Ichika-san run!" "Ichika!" Both Cecilia and Houki followed Maya's actions. Meanwhile Setsuna and Chifuyu glared swords at the intruders but with different reasons.

Setsuna didn't really care about the larger one but the inclusion of the IS version of the suits of HIS timeline made him really mad. There is no way that it should appear here!

Chifuyu's reason is that the intrusion of the unknowns can damage the schools reputation and the cover of Setsuna. Most of all is that it endangers her only family.

Suddenly, Setsuna spoke to his Haro.

"Haro, Use the sensors to check the GN-X III's and the unknown IS weapons and features. Give the information to them, Ichika and Huang Lingyin." He said as he heads for the door. He felt a hand holding his and as he looked back, he saw the older Orimura looking at him. She then asked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help them fight the unknowns, especially those five" he said pointing at the GN-X III's.

"The teachers will deal with them." He disagree. Not even they can combat those. As both Student and teacher looked at each other fiercely, the girls were worried and scared. Worried in a sense that they can't do anything and scared in a sense that this is the second time that he released that anger of that magnitude.

"Give me a good reason that will allow me to let you go." Chifuyu said, eyes never leaving his.

"I know about the other five. And that not even Huang Lingyin can fight them yet." He replied eyes also not leaving hers. A few more minutes after the intense staring contest, Chifuyu said.

"Very well, you can go. But remember." She added eyes narrowing, "IF any harm were dealt to the contenders and teachers due to your plan, you will be held responsible." She finished as she let go of his hand. Saying nothing, he simply ran out of the room. She then looked at the trio, worried faces looking at her. She can only sigh as she looked at the screen. Closing her eyes, she said.

"Ms. Shinonono, MS. Alcott, follow him. He may do something stupid."

"Yes ma'am!" both girls said as they left the room. Now alone with Maya and his Haro, She slumped her shoulders. Maya asked.

"Are you sure about this ma'am?"

"Unfortunately, no. But it might be a good idea. He fought those models when it was nearly twenty meters tall after all." She said as she looked at the red ball.

"Is it nearly done, Haro?" she asked, unsure if it will also respond to her.

"Almost done. Almost done." The robot replied. She sighed, one less problem to deal with. As she looked at the screen again, she said.

"Be careful, Ichika."

* * *

 **I have a hanger named Cliff.**

 **And it's done. How do you like it? Sorry if there's a lot of OOC moments. Also, the travelling greatly changed the Haro as well as it can now process anything Setsuna says and also can hack whatever he wants.**

 **Anyways, I have been thinking of a Red Alert 3 and Valkyria Chronicles 1 & 3 crossover. The RA3 timeline will be at the 21st century, meaning post – Uprising and a composite army. It will also use the same timeline with a Code Geass and the GATE anime if I decide to create one. I'll post the timeline in a separate fic.**

 **Now back to the story, I will make Setsuna question the similarities of some personal IS to the gundams and other MS of his world.**

 **So for now bye.**

 **Now Imagine the Reborns Gundam in IS form.**

 **Then it transforms into the Reborns Cannon.**

 **Which is still on its back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Weird.**


End file.
